It Was Only A Flower
by Wilted Rose 060
Summary: How could such a simple plant disrupt their lives so much? They even dared to say it was more troublesome than the existence of the Shikon Jewel. Who would ever wish such feelings as these?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 are straight erotic, but every chapter won't be that way. For those who don't care too much for it. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but oh well.

I updated the first chapter because it didn't have the breaks it was supposed to, to read smooth.

Chapter 1

She strolled through the forest with no real sense of direction, having nowhere important that she needed to be. She was exhausted mentally; these past years had drained all she could handle. She didn't understand why the Gods had so harshly judged her. This was her judgement after all, was it not?

She was a miko, sworn to live life as pure as the Gods themselves, but fell in love with a mere hanyou who betrayed her for the very thing she swore to protect with her life. Her death by the very man she gave everything to should have been a just enough punishment, but she didn't think that satisfied the Gods. She was resurrected by Urasue, forced to see that the hanyou had fallen in love with her reincarnation, to see that the jewel was falling into the hands of an even more vile wretched hanyou than her ex-lover. What games did they have in store for the remainder of her existence?

It confused her to think so much about her existence. The Gods seemed to judge her, but then she was also given another chance at living again. She had saved the Sage of Virtue, unknowingly the status of the woman when it was happening. She told the priestess, that she could sense the turmoil in what little of her soul was left, had endured. The Sage had gifted her with the body of a human again. Explaining to her that the fragmented part of her soul she still had was enough to sustain a body again, only of course, with the additional help of a being who had powers almost rivaled to a God. It was a part of the Sage's soul herself, that granted the miko the remainder of the power she needed to sustain the body.

...

"_I will deal with the ramifications of my decision with the Gods on a different occasion if it is not in their favor… but I refuse to forsake a woman who has always served others all above herself… only to be struck down for once trying to find happiness. I don't need my whole soul to continue with my life. I trust you will protect it, Kikyo…."_

_..._

The God's have yet to intervene with her new gift, maybe the God's didn't hate her. She was just unlucky. She sighed to herself. She did not want this new life though, she wanted to be able to rest in death's arms once again after Naraku's death. So maybe this was a punishment. To be forced to live a life where she had nothing. She sighed once again.

'I have to stop wrestling with my thoughts,' she mentally reprimanded herself.

Kikyo was suddenly pulled from her own existential crisis, as she found herself drawn to the beauty of a single sprouting flower that glowed. It sprouted up resembling a Tacca Chantrieri, but with her expertise in floral and herbs, she knew better. It's stem and petals were a soft blue, that had a white aura around it, a sparkling aura none the less.

'How curious,' she mused stepping closer to the mysterious plant life.

It didn't radiate with a demonic energy, but not a virtuous one either. It just existed. Yet she could feel it was drawing her in. She crouched down, determined to examine it more without touching it. The flowers petals suddenly opened and sprayed a soft mist of silver pollen into her face. Kikyo fell back, caught off guard.

Her heart raced. Was she poisoned? Was her life over before it already had begun? Did the God's finally decide to intervene when she let her guard down. She cursed herself under her breath. She stood back up, waiting for the welcoming arms of death once again.

A few seconds passed by, but she did not feel forsaken. Instead she started to feel flushed and warm. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks and to her womanhood. 'Odd.' What is happening to her? She gently squeezed her thighs against each other to contain the burning lust that was developing. She knew what this feeling was, even though she felt it just once before. She knew her body was lusting for touch and intimacy… sexual intimacy. The longer she sat there, it didn't subside just grew stronger. Almost enraged that she hadn't quickly run off to satisfy this itch of hers. She started to perspire, and she glanced back down at the flower.

"What have you done to me?" She questioned the flower, as if it could respond.

She didn't sense Naraku, this couldn't be him. She did sense lowly demons here and there, none of them that seemed clever or strong enough to pull such a trick. She was beginning to feel the desperation spreading throughout her body. 'How long will this last?'

Kikyo grasped her hands together to say a prayer that erected a barrier a few miles wide around her. She was unsure about this, and had to be cautious, not trusting her willpower anymore.

Then she sensed it, a very familiar but powerful demonic aura reached her senses. It was masked before, but her barrier had broken down the visage as it captured the demon inside with her. She could feel her very soul yearn for that presence. Every bit of her mind screamed at her body to stop walking towards him. She could leave her barrier at any moment if she wanted, to flee to a village of humans, but that's not what was happening. She was breathing heavily and sweating more as this thirst was engulfing her body to be quenched.

She came to a small clearing of flowers, not large enough to clearly see the night sky through the canopy of trees that nature has created, but enough to catch glimpses of the full moon and twinkling starts. She rested an arm against a tree, and clenched the collar of her kimono, still breathing heavily, her heart racing, and slightly crouched over. Her eyes pierced back at the amber eyes looking through her soul, refusing to blink or cower to them.

'Inuyasha?'

...

The lone demon sat with his back against a tree, resting some ways from his ward and servant. He needed time alone the longer he spent with them, needing to find peace and solace in the quietness of the forest. He had been there for an hour when he noticed the barrier surround him, breaking through the masking of his presence. He kept his eyes closed. He wasn't worried, the barrier was a pure one. Not a demonic one or Naraku's. He could sense the presence of a human wading through the forest to him. He could tell who it was, having met her on a few occasions. Her aura being impossible to confuse for another's, stronger than any human, rivaling even the greatest of demons. Something was different though, it almost felt distressed, but he smelt no blood or demonic presence within the barrier.

She finally broke through the thick of the forest, when he slowly opened his eyes to meet hers. He didn't get up, just stared right back at her while she hunched over at the tree. It was then that it hit him. His face never changed from the careless expression, as he subtly inhaled more of his discovery.

The sweet scent of honey and lavender, coming from her. It was not her usual scent of graveyard dirt, clay and lavender. It was just lavender and subtle sweeps of honey. The source of the sweet sublte smell pouring out from her womanhood.

'Interesting, the priestess is aroused,' he smirked inwardly to himself. Ignoring the other revelation of her life, that he'd find out about later.

He wasn't going to move as he awaited her actions. He was curious as to what this priestess was going to do next. He has never seen her so desperate before. Her eyes screamed for help, but what kind of help he wondered. Did she want help to break free of the trivial desire she felt, or did she wanted the help to succumb to the trivial desire of pleasure?

...

No, it wasn't Inuyasha as her eyes focused on the man below the tree. He stared straight into her soul, without so much as budging a centimeter. 'Why? Why did he just stare at me in this state? Does it please him to see me fallen from grace? He has to know, nothing could escape from the nose of the Great Dog Demon Lord, Sesshoumaru.'

She fell to her knees, as the tingling feeling in her legs made her fail to support herself. Still clenching the collar of her kimono, she kept her gaze at the demon. His beautiful amber eyes, filled with no emotion or insight to his thoughts. She studied his features, hoping to keep her mind off the fight her body waged with her willpower.

His looks still demanded and complimented the respect of his status. His strong facial features, his height, his smooth aloof demeanor all helped anyone distinguish him as a Lord. His pale white skin, marked with purple stripes of nobility on his body and his face. A single crescent moon resting in the center of his forehead. His beautiful shimmering silver mane, that danced in the wind. He was truly captivating. If she would ever have met a God, this is what she felt he would look like. Blood started to rush to her cheeks again, as she noticed she thought more into his looks than ever before.

'That damned flower.'

...

The woman was beautiful; he was not ashamed to think that. If he was weak, he too might have fallen for the priestess on her looks alone, just as his pathetic brother did… 'half-brother.' He corrected himself. He was the Great Sesshoumaru though, mere mortals were below him. There was nothing else about her he respected, other than her looks and powers. Barley though, he would not give her that much credit, regardless how true it may have been.

'How pathetic she was, falling for _Inuyasha,' _the mere mention of his brother's name slipping off his thoughts like poison.

How long would she gaze at him like that though, how long would her chocolate eyes stare as deeply back into her soul as his amber ones were starring back at hers? While he was expressionless, her face still pooled with desperation. He noticed the intensity of her arousal only growing, never wading. It couldn't have been the mere sight of him, he knew that. He noted that the distress in her aura was her lust, he was sensing earlier. That had been growing as well before coming upon him in the clearing. It was interesting to think what could have been ailing the priestess like this. She didn't seem bewitched or cursed, nor was she simple enough to be.

It felt like hours since they had started this war of looking into each other's very being, but it had only been a mere ten minutes at most. She started to waver though, forcing herself to stand. She started to slowly approach him, still clutching herself and wavering every few steps. She was losing this battle with herself he could tell. He could see her eyes screaming at herself to stay away. He did not budge though. He let her continue to strut up to him. She was now towering over him, still breathing heavily. He was overwhelmed with the scent of honey, masking the lavender that usually graced her presence.

'What are you going to do priestess?' he pondered.

She fell into him, straddling his legs between her knees, keeping herself stable with her left hand against the tree right by his face.

...

'No, not him. Why is it that I run into him…'?

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed release, and it was very clear she wasn't going to just stop feeling this way.

His eyes only slightly widened, unnoticeable to Kikyo, when her right hand reached into her own hakamas. The sudden closing of her eyes, the more of a red tint fell on her face, and she let her mouth agape as she started pleasuring herself right there on-top of him.

...

She couldn't believe it; she had fallen so hard from grace. The feeling was far too much now; it was beginning to hurt. She wouldn't beg or ask him, though. If she had to feed this inkling of hers, she was going to get him to do it without begging. Of his own will, he was going to please her without taking it too far. Of his own free will. She would get what she needed and then she'd leave.

Her middle and forefinger played along the lips of her vagina. Stroking them softly, and teasing the opening of herself. She felt so embarrassed, but the pleasure easily overcame the sense of shame. She slightly arched her head back to fully embrace the sense of pleasure she was giving herself. It only satiated her yearning a little bit, but it was no longer burning at her insides threatening to set her body ablaze.

...

Sesshoumaru watched as she moved her hands farther into herself, trying to tame the fire within her soul. He was amused, curious, and only slightly shocked. He knew she held no strong feelings towards him, their meetings always very brief when they happened to cross paths. But here she was, showing herself to him at her weakest. He wanted to know what brought her to such a low. Humans very rarely had such a primal need for sex as some demons did, although here she was. Now was not the time to ask though. If this need was burning inside of her, and she wished for him to squash it, he would. He had no quarrels of pleasure with her. It wasn't the same as bedding just any other useless human, and sex meant nothing to him. Just a means to end the nagging feeling that would too also overcome him sometimes, not as powerful as her in this very moment.

Just as he had agreed to himself to indulge her, Kikyo had pulled her hand from her hakamas. Holding her hand between both of their faces, just starring at the sticky substance covered on her fingers. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand, bringing it closer to his nose as he sniffed it, fully engulfing his senses with her needs. Looking her straight in the eyes, he placed her fingers closer to his mouth, taking them into his mouth. She tasted just as sweet as she smelt. He found himself starting be aroused himself, now that he accepted the fate between them.

He grabbed Kikyo by her thighs standing her above him once again. Her hakamas were slightly darker between the highest point of her thighs. She had soaked her clothes from the utter pleasure she was feeling. He pulled down her hakamas to reveal her porcelain white skin. He slid his hands up her thighs, she felt so soft. He grabbed her left leg under her knee and pulled it over his shoulder. Bringing her vagina right up to his face, her body losing balance and she shot her left hand against the tree once more to hold her straight. Her body shivered.

...

When he had tasted her from her fingers, she was inwardly shocked even though she knew she was beckoning him. But now she felt unsure as he held her so close to his face. He was running his hands along her thigh again, sending more shivers down her spine. His touch, it made her feel like a woman. Something she always thought she would never get to experience.

'I cannot be feeling this way, not towards a daiyoukai. Is my word no longer sacred? Do I just forsaken all the vows I've made as a priestess? What is happening to me?'

...

Sesshoumaru ran his hands up to her bottom, grasping her cheeks in both hands bringing herself into his mouth. He slid his tongue right between her bodies second pair of lips, relishing in her sweet honey ecstasy, fresher than what was on her fingertips. Her sweet juices flowing into his mouth and running down his chin.

He could feel her body tighten under his grip, he glanced up at her face without leaving his mouth from her body. She bit her lower lip, refusing to make a sound. She hovered her right hand above his shoulder, it warily shaking as she struggled with grabbing him or not.

It almost irked him. She was the one who came crawling to him. He didn't seek her out. How dare she refuse to fully succumb to the pleasure he was gracing her with? He ravished her more aggressively, sucking at her ruby red clit and sticking in two fingers to get her to squirm under his grasp. She just bit her lip even harder, drawing the tiniest speck of blood. It irked him even more. 'Stop fighting it priestess, you will not dishonor this Lord Sesshoumaru.'

He shoved another finger in, as he alternated between sucking on her clit and licking at her. Doing it faster and faster as her body squirmed. She grasped his shoulder with her right hand, and grabbed a fistful of hair in her left. She pulled herself into him, still holding back all sounds of pleasure, she would not let him know she was enjoying it, not one bit.

Sesshouaru finally noticed his own arousal. His member fully erect and pulsing between his legs. Her reluctance further hardening him.

'Fine, if she refuses to admit she's enjoying this, I will have to take it further.' He was going to let her off the hook with just bringing her to climax from his tongue, but he felt slighted by her as she refused to bellow with moans. He would not save her virginity for when she came to her senses. He would take it tonight, because she would let him, without a fight. He drew his mouth from her vagina and stood up. The sudden movement catching her off guard, and she fell backwards onto ground.

...

She looked up at the Demon Prince now towering over her, as she did to him before. She watched as he quickly removed his clothes. Dropping his own hakamas to the ground where she could see him in all his glory. She could feel the size of him when she was straddling him, but didn't actually notice the length and girth until it was fully upon her. He stepped out of his hakamas towards her, and she slightly pushed backwards away from him.

'He must want to take me fully… I do not wish for it to go this far… but my body… it still rages on with lust. How much more do I have to endure before it subsides…?'

Kikyo came to her knees, and placed her hands upon his thighs, she did feel the slightest shudder at her touch. She didn't want to fully fornicate with him, so maybe she could satisfy both herself and him by taking him in her mouth. Showing him the same pleasure he showed her.

...

He noticed Kikyo wish to prolong the inevitable, which he would have stopped but couldn't resist the smoothness of her hands running up his thighs onto his hardened dick. He would let her please him with her mouth, only for the moment. She traced the length of him with her fingers and then grasped him in her hands. Slowly moving up and down to excite the demon, teasing him just a little as punishment for ensuring her spot in hell. She got closer to the tip of him and he could feel the heat of her breath. Her games did not go unnoticed, and he would not tolerate such a thing. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back slightly to open her mouth more and shoved himself inside her.

...

While it did catch her off guard, she didn't resist. He stopped pulling in and out, and let her take charge of the situation. She sucked at him, and he closed his eyes. Refusing to make a sound.

'So I guess we both are playing this game of chicken then, aren't we Lord Sesshoumaru? Which one of us will give in to the pleasure completely first?' Kikyo said to herself, as she fully acknowledged how neither one of them had said a word or made a sound since their run in. It wasn't going to be her. She went faster on his dick, pulling him all the way into her mouth to the back her throat. Caressing his balls in her hands, trying to make the Lord climax. She would end this here. Regardless of how her body felt, she would not take this any farther for the sake of her sanity.

...

Sesshoumaru howled on the inside, her mouth felt so warm and wet on him. If she continued on, he would reach his end before her. He was not going to let that happen. He was going to be the one to dominate her, not the other way around. He forcefully pushed her backwards onto the floor, as he dropped to one knee. A look of fear graced her beautiful face, and he smirked slightly. 'Yes priestess, the time has come. You will beg me to take you.'

He watched as she tried to pull herself away from him, but he grabbed her under her left knee and pulled it. Knocking off her balance as she fell completely back to the ground into the luscious green meadow. He placed his left hand by her head, lingering his body over hers. She still has yet to speak, but that won't be for long. He is a master of sexual prowess, he could make any woman, demoness or human, fall into his every whim.

He ripped open the kimono that hid the rest of her perfect body. Her large breast bouncing at the force, which he stopped immediately. One with his right hand and one with his mouth. Her body tensed up, and he could sense that he almost had her. He twisted her left nipple with his right hand, and bit into her right nipple with his mouth. Suckling it as she tensed up more and more to the feeling. He released her breast from his mouth and used his tongue to trace a line back down her smooth valley he had visited just moments before. He was going to bring her to insanity.

He found what he wanted, her pearl, where she held most of her pleasure at. He still fondled her breast with his right hand as he licked her. Using his other hand to entice all erogenous zones of her body. She arched her back and grabbed his head with her left hand and the earth above her head with her left.

...

'What is going on!? This has gone to far?! I want this to stop now! I will stop this foolish demon from having me,' her mind screamed.

"_**Please**_… Sessh…Sesshoumaru… _**take**_ me…"

...

Sesshoumaru froze, it was music to his ears, she yearned for him. He smiled as he looked upon her face. Pure horror plastered over her face as she realized her voice had betrayed her. She had lost the game. He did not hesitate to give her what she wanted. He brought his face up to hers, pulling her arms above her head so that she could not change her mind at the last moment. He used his knees to kneel in-between her legs and push apart her thighs. He positioned himself in her and looked her dead in the eyes as he made his first full thrust into her personal sacred temple. She buckled under him, letting out an exasperated breath. It hurt, and both could smell the blood from her broken hymen.

He let her regain her breath before he started to slowly massage her insides. He would be gentle just at first, for the first few strokes, after all it was her first time. That made him release a low growl into his throat. 'Her first time.' It was his, and it secretly turned him on more. He would be gentle no more, he thrusted into her faster and faster. She cooed under him, it was safe for him to release her arms so he could use his as more leverage deeper into her, without her trying to run away.

...

'It's too late now, I have secured my spot in hell after my death. I couldn't resist, my body betrayed me, but I can't deny this feeling of immense pleasure that's pulsing through my body.' She couldn't help it. She moaned underneath the Lord. She was his in the moment, and he better relish it. No other man would ever, has ever made her fall so hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed at his back. She was close and now that he could feel it, he went deeper into her, pressing against her cervix. It wasn't long before they both climaxed together, her body finally releasing her of the sexual binds it had knotted her in.

...

They both, fully dressed now, didn't utter one word to each other. Kikyo secured her kimono top, a grave look in her eyes. Inuyasha had processed in her mind, and at times she could have sworn that inwardly she was yearning for the hanyou to be the one inside her. Other times though… she was fully aware it was Sesshoumaru, and her body blissfully accepted that.

Sesshoumaru noticed the disheartening look, and frowned.

"Wipe that look from your face priestess. I have given you the very pleasure you sought out from me. Be grateful I even bothered with a lowly human as yourself." He growled.

With enraged eyes, she shot a glare at him, "Grateful?! Don't fool yourself demon, I did not seek you out for pleasure. Even if death haunted every corner of my very existence, I would not seek out your comfort of sexual intimacy."

"Let's not pretend that I sought you out woman," his voice more aloof than before. With no sign of emotion, fully composed as he always was.

She had enough, "I do not care much for your pride. Listen to me, and listen to me very carefully. I stumbled across a flower that shot its pollen at me. Within seconds I was unable to control my body, and was prisoner to that barbaric feeling that led me to lay with you. I was held captive, and if I was of sound mind I wouldn't have been with the likes of you."

'Flower… I wonder…'

Kikyo took his silence as if he had accepted her explanation, "Now I will excuse myself _demon_, and you'd be wise to keep your distance from me ever again."

His ears twitched at the utter disgust she emphasized on the word "demon." As if he was a more pathetic existence than humans themselves. As if he was somehow lower than her, and it was her who graced him with her body. 'Feh. Foolish woman.'

"You may lie to yourself all you want, priestess. You will never be above me, and you will never be able to experience pleasure in such a volume as I have gifted to you. You will be plagued by disappointment for the rest of your life, and you will never be able to seek it out from me again."

Kikyo scoffed to herself at his proclamation. How dare he think that she wouldn't be able to find someone better in bed. She didn't bother to waste another second on him. She walked off into the direction she had come from earlier, escaping, yet he find out what was really running through her mind.

Sesshoumaru watched her fade away into the forest, 'Kikyo…'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kikyo retraced her steps, images haunting her mind, of her unholy rendezvous with her ex-lover's brother. Yes, she knew who she had just sinned with. She was torn between disappointment, regret, and bliss. She hated Inuyasha, she knew she had no reason to. She was well aware of Naraku's successful scheme against the miko and hanyou. She died with the hate, and was resurrected and only able to hang onto the part of her soul that hated him. Every day it was fading, the hatred, but it wasn't completely gone. This is why she struggled with her emotions. She had once wanted to experience this intimacy with Inuyasha, but instead found herself in the arms of his half-brother who he despised.

'What would he think of me, if he knew…' Kikyo lamented to herself as she finally found herself back at the very flower that lead her down the road to hell.

She kept her distance, she did not want a repeat of what just happened. She could not leave it here either, for some poor soul to fall into its trap as she had.

A sudden sound of rustling bushes drew her from her thoughts. She dispelled her barrier a while ago, so when Sesshoumaru was suddenly by her side she wavered only slightly.

'There's no denying his power…he was able to mask his aura to get this close to me. He must have done it as soon as I released the barrier…' She stared intensely at him.

"Sekkusufurawā," Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself as he glanced at the flower.

"What are you doing here? I told you to not cross paths with me again." Kikyo demanded to know why he dared follow her.

"Don't flatter yourself priestess. When you spoke of this flower I came to see for myself. It's the Sekkusufurawā."

"Sekkusufurawā? How do you know of this flower? Are you the one who set this up?!" She felt the rage boil inside of her. Did he plan this all along?

"I do not need to stoop so low, don't disrespect this Lord Sesshoumaru with such pitiful accusations," he lectured.

Kikyo felt the anger subside, she felt foolish indeed. He was always honest, there was no need for him to be anything but honest. He couldn't have set this up, to lay with a human of all things.

"What do you know of this flower?"

"The Sekkusufurawā is rare, only found at the highest peaks of the Demon Graveyard Mountains. It blooms only a few buds at once, sometimes every other year or longer. It is mainly used for demon mating rituals. Demonesses seek it out when they want to weed out those of lowly statuses."

"Weed out? This flower did no such thing for me."

"If a royal demon gets sprayed with the pollen, they are drawn to the aura's of only the strongest demons, usually of equal or higher strength. A mere pitiful demon, would seek out either demon or human, regardless of stature. If a human gets sprayed, they seek out any form of intimacy with whoever/whatever they stumble upon first. The flower just enhances the hormones already set forth in both demon and human DNA. As you experienced, the urge is irresistible, not even the strongest of demons can resist its temptation. Some only finding comfort in death if they can't find anyone to release them… But you priestess… you sought me out…" Sesshoumaru only really talking to himself more than educating her.

Kikyo scoffed again, "I told you once before demon, I did not seek you out. I'm sure you're aware of your own existence and heard the story you just told me. The flower forces people to seek out intimacy, and you just happened to be there."

Seshoumaru smirked, "Priestess, don't try to play on my words. Humans who fall prey to this flower seek out the nearest presence to them. You forget who I am. I am Lord Sesshoumaru, I could sense all the demons in the area. Even if they were behind your barrier, they were closer to you than I. You felt my presence as well though, and instead of crawling to your nearest release you crawled to me."

Kikyo felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She did not see it that way, she did not crawl to him. There's no way…

He did have to admit to himself, that it said a lot about Kikyo and her power. She was a mere human, yet was able to ward off the Sekkusufurawā's will long enough to come find him. She was attracted to his overwhelming domineering aura in the area. Which only royal demons should be able to do…

"Regardless of its history, we have to rid of it. We can't leave it here." She changed the subject.

She started for the flower, but Sesshoumaru beckoned out to her, "Don't."

He walked up to the flower, and with his light whip he destroyed the flower, "The flower can affect you from various ranges."

"You didn't seem to scared to be affected yourself, demon…"

"You wouldn't be able to survive if I had been overcome with my demonic urges, priestess." He scoffed in a matter of fact tone, "Besides, you're not powerful enough or of royal descent for me to have bothered with you…"

Kikyo only turned her back to him once it was over and done with. She would not stay in his presence any longer. Still holding resentment to his pompous comments earlier in the clearing.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave till she was no more. He stayed a second or two to contemplate how the flower made its way South, but it was gone now and its spores with it. It was about time he should get back to Jaken and Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

So uploading from Word to this website really trashes all the keyboard characters that aren't letters. I had to re-upload Chapter 1 four times trying to figure out how to fix it. So forgive me if the writing is somewhat trash, I try to proofread, but sometimes I do miss things.

Chapter 3

"_**Please**__… Sessh…Sesshoumaru… __**take**__ me…"_

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes as Kikyo's plea rang in mind, pulling him from his rest. It had been five months since he showed her the greatest sexual experience she would have in her life, but his mind would not let him move on. Her words plagued him at all hours of the day and night, never consistent on when it happened, but it happened none the less. It was a consistent hum at the back of his mind, the cords never coming to a standstill and leave him in peace.

'She is just a mere human, you fool,' he scolded himself. True. She was a mere human, and it was just her first time. She lacked the experience necessary to fully please a man of his nature, but… it was the most satisfied he's ever been himself... yet…

'Silence.' he scolded himself again with more anger. No more. No more would he waste his precious thoughts on her. She meant nothing to him, and would continue to mean nothing to him. He would take another woman to bed if he had to. Yes, a demoness who knew what she was doing. If that's what it would take to throw him back into reality, he would do it. What other option is there?

"Mi Lord?" a sweet subtle voice called him from his private disciplinary thoughts.

He glanced down at the young girl, to give her his attention. Reminding him that he did after all have a soft spot for a particular human, so why wouldn't it be possible to have such thoughts about Kikyo?

'_Priestess_,' he distastefully corrected himself yet again, she will be addressed as the abomination she is. A mere honor if used by humans, but the worst insult if used by a demon.

"Are you ok Mi Lord? You've been more unbearably sulky than you normally are?" The sweet voice mocked him, innocently.

"Rin! How dare you, insolent child!? You shall not disgrace our Lord like that again! I should strike you as punishment!" A short imp in brown hollered, flinging around the Staff of Two Heads in the air.

The little girl chuckled, and Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken to not make such threats. Jaken gulped in fear and stopped his harassment. Of course, Rin meant no disrespect. She never did. She adored him just as much if not more than Jaken. She just showed it in a mere childish human way. A way he still has never fully come around too.

Sesshoumaru kept walking on, the latest trail he had to Naraku's whereabouts. 'Naraku...' Maybe he'd cross paths with that priestess again. Her threats of death making him smirk on the inside, 'A mere human priestess kill me?' Almost just as crazy as Inuaysha being his Grim Reaper, almost.

"_**Please**__… Sessh…Sesshoumaru… __**take**__ me…"_

Her words invaded the very space of his mind again. For maybe the second time his whole life, his face furrowed in displeasure…

...

White had fully covered the ground, as the first snow fall started to grace the lands last night. Winter has made its full presence at last. Its beauty only truly respected by those who felt the comfort of its striking cold. Kikyo had always found winter so relatable. She grasped the Ajirogasa on her head and the Bamboo Shaw that graced her shoulders. The wind howled as the snow started to flurry. The storm was growing more aggressive by the second.

"It seems I must take cover for the night, although I'm much too close to my home village than I'd prefer..." Kikyo spoke into the wind almost as if to beg it let her trek on a bit more further.

The wind just howled more viciously in reply, as if to laugh in her face. She sighed. If this is where she must rest for the night, then so be it. She could see an abandoned hut a few more yards ahead. She made sure to pick up what she could rummage on the way, to start a fire. The hut looked sturdy enough, but had been left to decay on its own. Most likely not keeping the warmth comfort it used to inside its walls, without a fire.

She kept her Ajirogasa and Shaw on while she fed the fire. Its flames weren't big enough to bring her much warmth yet. She sighed as she poked the flames with a stick, watching the colors of the fire. Red, yellow, orange… Amber…

No, it wasn't the color of the flames, but Amber is what she saw. His amber eyes. It was five months. She couldn't stop thinking about him, as he couldn't stop thinking about her. Unknowing to the two.

Kikyo suddenly stopped poking the fire. She could feel a presence rapidly approach her. Pain slighted her eyes, and dissipated quicker than it came. She knew this presence all too well, but was not ready to face him. It can't be. Five months haven't nearly been long enough to squash the guilt and arousal.

Kikyo stood to her feet and pushed aside the grass curtain entrance to the place and saw him fly out of the tree line and land in direct sight of her; his silver mane catching up to his body and slowly rested back in place. 'Sesshoumaru…?'

"Kikyo…" he whispered.

His call to her brought her back to her senses. She knew very well it wasn't Sesshoumaru. She knew his presence and she knew this man's presence, Inuyasha. His silver hair glistening in the moons light had reminded her of the Daiyoukai. She hadn't realized she was wishing it was him, 'Foolish woman.'

"Kikyo, what are you doing here? How… how are you alive?" Inuyasha stepped forward.

As she finally decided to acknowledge the hanyou, she could feel her heart flutter. It was too exhausting to hate him. Her mind may still be haunted by the memories of the past, and the scars are not yet fully healed on her heart. Yet, her heart did still flutter when he called her name. Not realizing all thoughts of the Daiyoukai vanished.

"Inuyasha," it brought a slight crimson to his cheeks. There was no lingering hate as there was these past years when she said his name. He took it as a welcoming and fully walked up to her at the door.

He was so close his red kimono brushed against her shaw. He stared lovingly down into her eyes; it was her turn to blush. She stepped back letting him in. Usually he ambushed her with an embrace, holding so tightly, so scared that she might disappear again. He didn't feel like he had to this time. He felt like she was going to stay…

Kikyo sat in the back of the hut in front of the fire, and Inuyasha seated himself at her side. She finally removed the additional winter garments she'd been adorning, throwing it into the corner.

"Kikyo, you don't smell of graveyard dirt and clay anymore. I only smell lavender, just like it used to be."

'Yes, I am alive, like it used to be… " 'Do we have another chance at happiness, I wonder?'

"A Sage gifted me with life. It seems she took pity on my existence. How odd, for someone to feel the need to gift me…"

Her voice almost sounded hurt. He knew she had been through so much, so the mere thought that someone had wanted to do her right at last, was foreign to her.

"It happened almost a year ago, Inuyasha. I'm still getting used to it. It seems I got too comfortable with the ease of being undead."

"Almost a year ago?" Inuyahsa's voiced drenched in pain. "Why hadn't you come to me?! You've been alive for a year and you didn't think to seek me out?!"

The raise in his voice had startled her. 'It's not like I didn't struggle with wanting to come see you. I couldn't. Kagome held me back…Kagome.' Yes, Kikyo remembered now.

"Where is Kagome, Inuyasha?"

He flustered as she answered his question with a question, "She left for her own time for a few days."

"Is that the _only_ reason you came to see me? _She_ was no longer there?" Pure disgust fell off her tongue. She hated that girl. She had no reason to, it is not as if she had done anything wrong. She was thrown into the middle of this by fate.

"Of course not Kikyo! I always came to you whenever I could feel you around. No matter if Kagome was around of not!"

Kikyo corrected her temper. What he said was true. Many times, had the girl walked upon Kikyo and him together.

"So what now, Inuyasha?" Where did this leave them now?

"I don't know… I want you to come back with me…"

"Where does that leave Kagome then? Will you disregard her?"

Inuyasha's face furrowed. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he have both women now? He always wanted to be with Kikyo, but knew he'd end up with Kagome. Kikyo had always been so determined to leave this life again after Naraku's demise. There was no way he could've been with her. Now she's alive, and blood was actually rushing through her. He no longer had a simple way out, a fate that made the decision for him. Now he must decide on his own.

"I know that you love her. It hurts me, but I cannot blame either of you. What happened to us was so cruel. Our love was a sin, so maybe it's best if we aren't so…"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, one of his hands grabbing at his heart, the other one thrown back in despair, "What do you mean?! If loving you is a sin and dooms my soul, then so be it! I won't ever stop loving you Kikyo, I don't care what it means for me."

Kikyo was sure her whole face was red. Here was her ex-lover, confessing his feelings to her as if 53 years never happened. That they were the same old love struck fools.

"The same for Kagome as well though, is it not." She brought them both back to the present. It was no longer 53 years ago. Inuyasha's arms fell to the side in defeat, his bangs covered his eyes and he stared at the floor, avoiding her gaze.

Kikyo shivered, as a gust of wind found its way past the door. Inuyasha removed his kimono and draped it over her shoulders, and sat once again at her side. Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest and grabbed the collar of the kimono around her. It brought back so many memories. It smelt just like Inuyasha. He could see her inhaling his scent, and it caused him to blush again.

"It would do us no good if you caught a cold because of me. Here." Kikyo scooted closer to Inuyasha, hips touching, as she shared his kimono between the two of them.

Inuyasha could feel his blush growing. He could feel the heat radiate off between the two of them, "Kikyo… you're so warm…"

He seemed hypnotized as he cupped her cheek with his left hand, as if it was instinctual. He couldn't remember how long it's been since he's actually felt her. She's always been cold and hard in his embrace the last three years. He couldn't even remember what she felt like before their lives were uprooted. He took it for granted back then, because he thought he had an eternity to relish it. Not this time, though. He took in her face, engraving it into his brain. He would forever remember this moment. The way she looked, the way she smelt, the way she felt…

Before Kikyo could even react, Inuaysha's lips crashed down on hers. Grabbing both of her cheeks in his hands, pulling her closer. He needed this moment, nothing else would make this moment any less for him. And she needed it too…

Kikyo grasped his wrist to welcome his kiss. His lips so soft and sweet upon hers. She felt her very insides kindle a fire within her.

'…_you will never be able to experience pleasure in such a volume as I have gifted to you. You will be plagued by disappointment for the rest of your life…'_

It felt like Kikyo had been punched in the stomach, and she could no longer breath. That arrogant bastard. How dare he ruin a moment as perfect as this? Who does he think he is? 'I will put that dog demon in his place.'

Kikyo relinquished Inuyasha back his lips. She had an anger glistening in the back of her eyes, almost masked by a look of mischief and determination. Inuyasha felt slightly scared. What could she possibly be thinking about? Was this moment not just as perfect for her as it was for him?

Kikyo smirked devilishly at Inuyahsa, "It has been so long has it not? Since you've felt the warmth of my skin."

Without a second more Kikyo grasped Inuyasha's hand and slid it into her kimono right onto her breast. Inuyasha gasped, "Kikyo…"

...

Yes, as soon as his lips met hers, he could smell it. The subtle hint of honey. He had been in a similar situation with Kikyo before, and he would be able to recognize that combination of smells anywhere. Although nothing went past a heated kiss back then, he would always know what Kikyo smelt of when she was aroused, lavender and honey.

"Do you not want to proceed with me Inuyasha?" She sounded almost hurt.

'How could she think I didn't want her?! I just confessed my love to her! To forever burn with her after we left this world!' Inuyasha pressed his lips back against Kikyo's, hopefully silencing her doubts.

He gently laid her back on his kimono, never breaking their kiss, and never releasing the soft pillowy flesh that was her breast. He caressed and massaged her, pulling and pinching her nipple gently. He pushed his tongue past her lips, and she didn't resist. He explored her mouth, and soon their tongues explored one another. He stopped fondling her to remove her kimono top, so he could take in her breast with his own eyes. They were perfectly round, with little drops of caramel in the middle. She looked delicious. He scooped one of them into his mouth, sucking on her. A soft moan escaped her lips. His ears twitched at the sound, he could just melt into her forever.

Kikyo felt different than before. Her intimacy with Inuyasha didn't feel wrong, but it didn't feel…right? That doesn't make sense. It felt good, it's not like it felt wrong. He wasn't hurting her. He was being gentle. Her skin was crawling.

Inuyasha pulled down Kikyo's hakamas halfway to stick his fingers inside her, while he went back and forth between her breast. He was going to show all of her equal attention. Kikyo gasped in pleasure as he slowly stuck in his fingers. Stroking her walls with two fingers, while using his thumb to massage her clit. She grasped his hair with her hands, she felt good. She started to push down on his head, nudging him closer to her womanhood.

Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. It aroused him to see Kikyo so aroused. He ripped off her hakamas the rest of the way to fully get between her legs. He took one slow gentle lick, to fully taste her. It sent a shiver down Kikyo's spine.

'…_you will never be able to experience pleasure in such a volume as I have gifted to you. You will be plagued by disappointment for the rest of your life…'_

Kikyo tensed up beneath Inuyasha, all though that did not stop him from continuing to eat his heart out. The pleasure still remained, and she could feel it well up inside her.

'_Sesshoumaru ran his hands up to her bottom, grasping her cheeks in both hands bringing herself into his mouth. He slid his tongue right between her bodies second pair of lips, relishing in her sweet honey ecstasy, fresher than what was on her fingertips. Her sweet juices flowing into his mouth and running down his chin.'_

Kikyo's eyes shot open as her mind recalled the some of the events from five months ago. Inuyasha, clueless to her reminiscing, he continued to lick at her lips. Sliding his tongue up and down her, teasing her, only sticking his tongue in slightly. Kikyo shuddered, using one hand to grab his hair, the other grabbing his white under kimono he still wore.

'_She traced the length of him with her fingers and then grasped him in her hands. Slowly moving up and down to excite the demon, teasing him just a little as punishment for ensuring her spot in hell. She got closer to the tip of him and he could feel the heat of her breath. Her games did not go unnoticed, and he would not tolerate such a thing. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back slightly to open her mouth more and shoved himself inside her.'_

She couldn't stop it. The scenes replayed just as fast and invading as her body was quivering in pleasure.

'_Suckling it as she tensed up more and more to the feeling. He released her breast from his mouth and used his tongue to trace a line back down her smooth valley he had visited just moments before. He was going to bring her to insanity. He found what he wanted, her pearl, where she held most of her pleasure at. He still fondled her breast with his right hand as he licked her.'_

Inuyasha pushed his tongue as far back as it would go, trying to lick every inch of her insides.

"_**Please**__… Sessh…Sesshoumaru… __**take**__ me…"_

Inuyasha gripped her thighs and he licked at her faster, occasionally stopping to suck on her clit. She tensed up more beneath his grasp, letting out small moans.

'_He positioned himself in her and looked her dead in the eyes as he made his first full thrust into her personal sacred temple. She buckled under him, letting out an exasperated breath. It hurt, and both could smell the blood from her broken hymen.'_

'Get out of my head!' She moaned to herself. She could feel it. She was closer to climax.

'_He would be gentle no more, he thrusted into her faster and faster. She cooed under him, it was safe for him to release her arms so he could use his as more leverage deeper into her, without her trying to run away. She couldn't help it. She moaned underneath the Lord. She was his in the moment, and he better relish it. No other man would ever, has ever made her fall so hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed at his back.'_

Inuyasha stopped his licking to focus all his attention on her clit. He slid his fingers into her once more to continue where his tongue left off. He rolled her clit between his lips, slightly gnawing at it, until he fully encompassed it with his mouth. Trying to suck her very being out of her body, while rubbing it with his tongue in small fast circular motions.

"_**Please**__… Sessh…Sesshoumaru… __**take**__ me…"_

Kikyo grabbed his head with both hands, slightly pushing her hips further into him. This was it for her. She was ready to let go.

"_**Please**__… Sessh…Sesshoumaru… __**take**__ me…" 'She was close and now that he could feel it, he went deeper into her, pressing against her cervix...'_

Kikyo buckled under Inuyasha, and let out a loud, soft moan. She had climaxed. Falling back onto the ground, her hands released their grip on him and fell to her sides. She starred into the ceiling, her breath evening out.

'…_you will never be able to experience pleasure in such a volume as I have gifted to you. You will be plagued by disappointment for the rest of your life…'_

'Sesshoumaru…' …she felt empty…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kikyo and Inuyasha were cuddling atop of his kimono. He held her tight in his arms, his face nuzzled in the nape of her neck. Listening to her even breathing as she slept.

But she wasn't sleeping. Far from it. She had stopped Inuyasha from taking it past what happened. He was disappointed but proud at the same time. He had finally gotten to be with her even it wasn't fully. She didn't want to deny him, his pleasurable ending, but she couldn't bring herself to take it any farther. She coaxed him into just staying with her through the night.

She felt empty. She may have climaxed, and her body may have riveted in pleasure, but she was empty, it didn't feel the same.

'…_you will never be able to experience pleasure in such a volume as I have gifted to you. You will be plagued by disappointment for the rest of your life…'_

His words echoed in her heard, 'Lies!' Tears daring to collect beneath her eyelids. Inuyasha was not disappointing. What they had was filled with passion. That is what lacked from her experience with Sesshoumaru. With Sesshoumaru it was pure lust. Inuyasha it was so much more, so it should've felt that, right? Yet, **it** was disappointing. She didn't feel the way she felt when the daiyoukai touched her. It wasn't fair. She wanted the hanyou's touch, not the daiyoukai's. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She felt good, and she climaxed… Maybe she only climaxed because it was not Inuyasha she was thinking of.

'Stop Kikyo, don't you dare say that!' She screamed at herself. Inuyasha had been the one to take her on that journey.

She chalked it up to that. Inuyasha was just inexperienced, but was not disappointing. It was Inuyasha, not Seshoumaru. She closed her eyes and fell into the darkness.

Three days later…

Kikyo watched Inuyasha run off into the distance. He had begged her to come back with him, but she wouldn't. Inuyasha would not leave Kagome, even if he brought Kikyo back with him. He would not stay here with Kikyo because of that. And the same with Kagome. He would not leave Kikyo, even if Kagome was around. So, they settled for a middle ground. They would spend the next days together, just like old times, until her reincarnation returned to his time.

Nothing more happened past that one night. It wasn't for the hanyou's lack of trying. He tried countless times to arouse her all over again. He was sure she enjoyed the first time, hell, **she's** the one who **started **the first time.

Again, Kikyo convinced him that nothing more could happen until he was to choose a woman. Even though that was far from the reason. She didn't want to bed him until she figured out what was going on with herself. She was certain it was the Sekkusufurawā, and it's after effects. She was going to find out, and she knew exactly who she'd get her answers from. After all, it's not like he has any reason to lie. He does hold pride in his nobility. Plus, she'd love to rub it in his face that she was with Inuyasha.

It was settled, she'd set out to find the daiyoukai. After getting what she needed, maybe she'd put an end to his pathetic life at the same time. Then she could return to Inuyasha, hopefully by that time, he was still ready to take her again. Convincing him that the high moral ground she reasoned with these last few days meant nothing anymore. That she couldn't spend another night away from him after the last 53 years apart. It wasn't a lie. She couldn't stand to wait any more.

"_**Sesshoumaru**_," she hissed.

Four Months Later…

"I don't understand. I've roamed all over the East and South in search of him, but he's nowhere to be found. He couldn't have gone off back to the West? Naraku was still out here, and he was not hiding out in the West. He wouldn't dare be so foolish to cross onto the daiyoukai's territory." Kikyo mused.

The bitter Winter melted away, and the Earth was sprouting anew all over again, as it did year after year. Kikyo was headed in the direction of her old village. She wasn't going to stop in, but she was going to pass by without getting close enough for Inuyasha to smell her. She could mask her spiritual presence, but she couldn't mask the scent of lavender. Especially, since the blossoms of lavender do not exist on this side of the lands. He'd be able to locate her in an instant, and she wasn't ready to see him again empty handed.

Hopefully, his feelings haven't changed. Could they? It had been 53 years when he confessed he still loved her. What is one more month?

Kikyo had been too careless in her thoughts that she just now noticed she felt different. It was small itch in the back of her head. She surveyed her surroundings, when a sickly laugh came from deep within the forest.

"Show yourself!" She screamed.

Out stepped a man with shocked red eyes, adorning a simple white bamboo outfit. His mask rested behind him, and his black locks swirled in the wind.

"_**Naraku**_. You looked shocked to see me."

"I heard you had blood running in your veins again, but I didn't believe it. I had to see it with my own eyes." His voice was laced with suspicion, "But how?"

Kikyo smirked, for once Naraku wasn't the one with all the answers. He was the one caught off guard.

"Are you so foolish that you'd face me knowing my strength is tenfold from the last time we met, and that I very much want your head on a platter?"

Naraku threw his head back and let out a loud boastful laugh, "I would never come unprepared to see you Kikyo."

He smiled at her. She felt violated just by his looks. Naraku walked up to her, and grazed her cheek with the back of his hand. Kikyo shuddered, and released a bout of spiritual energy at his touch. A small pink light shot out like lightening, but it was small and fizzled quickly. Kikyo looked shocked. She could feel it even more now, that small uncomfortable feeling she was feeling earlier. Her spiritual energy was being drained. She felt weak.

Naraku laughed once more, "What's wrong? I thought you were the fearsome Maiden Kikyo."

"Wh..what di…did you do?" She groaned in agony.

Naraku laughed, "Does the name Miko Fuji mean anything to you?"

Kikyo gasped, "The priestess sealer? I… couldn't have been foolish…. enough to walk right into it again."

"You're right, you're not trapped in the cave. I severed the heart of the beast and found a way to erect its barrier with me, wherever I am. Rendering you useless against me, draining your powers."

Not possible, had Naraku been that clever? He was always determined to find a way to stop her, and knowing that she was the only one who posed the biggest risk to his new-found barrier and powers, he had to make sure he was a step ahead.

"Have I surprised you Kikyo?"

"You are trash Naraku. Are you afraid to face me after reabsorbing your heart? Now that you don't have Hakudoshi to do your dirty work." She managed to say without wavering.

Naraku grabbed Kikyo's mouth in his hands, driving his nose into her neck. He inhaled deeply as he rubbed it from her neck up to her ear. "I have no reason to fear you. I can smell your defeat, and it's erotic."

Kikyo felt even more disgusted than she did before. "Get your hands off me!" She pushed away, freeing from his grasp only shortly. One of his tentacles shot up from the ground and wrapped around her delicate waist. He brought her back to his side.

"What is the meaning of this Naraku!? I thought you despised me!" Her anger allowing her to speak clearly, even though she had no energy to do much else.

"You just don't die. Your will to live is enticing. I must find other ways to torture you to your demise. One of those ways just might be your body..." He licked her face in the same manner he inhaled her scent. Kikyo let out a small scream.

"No one is here to save you," Naraku leered. Sliding one of his other tentacles down her hakamas, running up and down the silkiness of her legs.

"You disgust me. Haven't you learned your lesson? No matter how many times you try to kill me you can't. I was able to successfully implant a speck of purity in the jewel back at the mountain all those months ago, in which you've spent hiding, cowering in fear of me." Kikyo was about to try one more time to blast him, when she was thrown to the ground roughly in the same speed that Naraku had shoved his external extremities into her hakamas. She hit the ground with enough force she could feel one of her ribs crack. She let another out scream in pain. 'How infuriating! Being alive has only made this body weaker!'

A blast of blue spiraling energy drove straight between where Naraku had thrown her and where he had landed. 'It explains why he threw me.'

The energy had split apart all the vegetation in its way, leaving a streak of destruction in its path all the way to its source.

The tall proud daiyouaki stepped forward, Bakusaiga in his hands ready, "Naraku."

"Why Lord Sesshoumaru, it is so nice of you to join us. Though I don't recall inviting you." It was Naraku's turn to hiss in disgust.

"I am here now, so it'd only be rude to not to." His voice carried with no emotion.

...

It was as if something called out to him. The last few days his senses had pulled him back East towards his hanyou brother's village. He had been roaming the North for the last two months after returning from his domain in the West. Rin had fallen ill and could no longer carry on her own, it was only logical to take her back to rest. He hadn't expected her recovery to take two months.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, aren't we close to where Kohaku is staying, with Kagome and her friends?" Rin chirped.

"Yes, we do seem to be getting close to that worthless hanyou! It's only about time till we run into Inuyasha!" Jaken cursed.

Sesshoumaru carried on silently as he always did. Rin knew better than to take it personally, he didn't bother with trivial questions, especially those about vermin he hated.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Jaken to run into his legs. He bounced off and held his face all the while begging for forgiveness.

"Jaken."

"Yes Mi Lord?!" Jaken was quivering in fear.

"Take Rin and Ah-Un back some ways to find a place to rest for the remainder of the day. I might not be back by nightfall."

The sun was falling closer to the earth, sunset only a few hours away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will be back for Rin?" Rin warily questioned. It always bothered her when her Lord suddenly rushed off without Jaken and her.

He turned slightly to the little girl, "Yes." He was off right after, turning on his heel gracefully as he trudged on further down the path.

He could smell it faintly… lavender. He could also smell the stench of miasma. Naraku. It seems his subconscious knew where to take him. It was a wonder he ever questioned his own motives secretly. He walked off the path into the woods, as his nose told him that's where the two were hiding. He could feel it, a barrier. He was coming closer to it. He stopped in front of a barrier that was yellow. The demonic presence wasn't unknown to him, Miko Fuji. A demon cave that devoured priestesses.

It was odd though, this was no cave, but here the barrier stands. A barrier only meant to keep priestess' in, not necessarily designed to keep demons out. Sesshoumaru walked through it with no resistance. As he approached he could hear Naraku's shrill voice.

"You're right, you're not trapped in the cave. I severed the heart of the cave and found a way to erect its barrier with me, wherever I am. Rendering you useless against me, draining your powers."

'Of course, now it makes sense. It was a trap designed for her. Naraku's mortal enemy below I, Lord Sesshoumaru, himself.'

Sesshoumaru, a master at masking himself, could start to make out the figures as he continued to approach them undetected.

"You just don't die. Your will to live is enticing. I must find other ways to torture you to your demise. One of those ways just might be your body..." He licked her face in the same manner he inhaled her scent. Kikyo let out a small scream.

Sesshoumaru's ear twitched, his face remained a polished rock as usual.

"No one is here to save you," Naraku leered. Sliding one of his other tentacles down her hakamas, running up and down the silkiness of her legs.

Sesshoumaru growled deep within his throat as he heard Kikyo scream, 'Enough of these games.'

A blast of blue spiraling energy drove straight between where Naraku had thrown Kikyo and where he had landed. The energy had split apart all the vegetation in its way, leaving a streak of destruction in its path all the way to Sesshoumaru.

The tall proud daiyouaki stepped forward, Bakusaiga in his hands ready, "Naraku."

"Why Lord Sesshoumaru, it is so nice of you to join us. Though I don't recall inviting you." It was Naraku's turn to hiss in disgust.

"I am here now, so it'd only be rude to not let me join." His voice carried with no emotion.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kikyo. She struggled to get a safe distance away from the two. He could smell her weakness.

"If it had been any other day, then I'd agree. Today though, I do not feel like entertaining the likes of you! It's between Kikyo and I!" Naraku declared as more of his tentacles shot out at Naraku.

Sesshoumaru merely used his poison claws to cut them down, and jumped into the air over Naraku. He held Bakusaiga down in front of him, as he bared down on Naraku's body. Naraku jumped back, severely injured. His body nearly spilt in half, but being held together by the tentacles that Naraku held inside of him.

"I will be back for you Kikyo, mark my words." Naraku hissed as he dispersed, Miko Fuji's heart with him.

"Naraku, you coward." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kikyo could feel her powers return to her, but slowly. At this rate she wouldn't make it on time to heal herself. She laid on her side hugging her ribs. Sesshoumaru walked over to her, and looked upon the defeated miko. He could smell the blood, but didn't see from where.

"Stand. You're not dead woman." He insulted her. Of course.

Kikyo rolled over to her back and lifted her kimono enough to show him the black developing underneath her skin as the blood pooled, "I'm dying."

Her cracked rib must've punctured an organ or blood vessel. She was dying, he could smell the blood, finally figuring out where it was coming from. He knelt to scoop her in his arms, "Don't." She whispered at him, but then her eyes became too heavy and drifted her off to a slumber she might not wake up from.

He could use the Tensegia, but she's not dead yet. Or maybe he could wait for her to die and then use it. She's never been brought back to life with it before, so it should work. Even if he did, Kikyo has already been brought back to this earth three times, would Tenseiga will a fourth? His lands were too far away to take her to be treated there. Inuyasha's wench, Kikyo's reincarnation should be able to help, should she not? He frowned. He did not want to come to his brother for help. He should just let her die.

As Kikyo groaned in pain he could sense he would not be able to bring himself to allow that.

Strange.

'It is decided.' He'd take Kikyo to see Inuyasha. He smirked as he thought about the anger it would bring his hanyou brother to see this Lord with his ex-lover. Perhaps it won't be so bad.

...

Night fell quickly upon the East. Sesshoumaru descended upon a small village, everyone by now was fast asleep. He had never been here before, but he could smell Inuyasha all over the place. The hanyou wasn't in the village, the scent at least two days old. He could smell the places where Inuyasha frequented more than others. It led him to a simple hut. He could only sense one person beyond the door. It was neither Inuyasha or any of his traveling companions.

He walked in holding Kikyo in his arms, her face was losing color quickly. Her eyes never flutter to the reaction of her dreams. He could smell her blood even though he could not see it. Her aura slowly faded. He held her closed to his body to keep her warm, as the chill in the wind encompassed the two. He was running out of time.

The woman laying down on the mat had sensed his presence when he arrived to her quaint little village, she could feel it engulf her very being. It hovered over her, draining her with its immense demonic power. When she heard the wooden curtain of a door crinkle to the sound of him entering, it sent chills down her spine. If this was her time to die. She'd die gracefully. She sat up her back to the demon, "What do ye want _demon_?"

She snapped around to face him completely, but gasped when she saw the frail woman in his arms, "Kikyo?"

Sesshoumaru could sense the old hag feared his arrival, "Where is the woman that travels with Inuyasha?"

Kaede, "She's gone. She won't be back till 'morrow."

Seshoumaru frowned, but the shadows of the night masked it from the world. What was he going to do now? Kikyo couldn't survive here till the morning, not without some type of intervention to at least slow the blood. He would have to try the next village; he was fast enough to make it. He just had to hope that there was someone there with medical knowledge.

Sesshoumaru spun around his hair always late to catch up. He had lifted the curtain to the side and was about to walk out when the old lady fell to the floor, crawling towards him, "Wait! Where will ye go with Kikyo?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly, looking at her aged figure on the ground a hand reaching towards the woman in his arms, "Do you know her?"

"She's my sister, what is wrong with her?" She did not hide the panic in her voice.

Sesshoumaru turned back to the elder, 'Sister?' He remembered Kikyo had a younger sister back then. He would not have been able to recognize her. It was no wonder he had to ask… Sister. A glimmer of hope past through his eyes undetected. Surely Kikyo had taught her sister everything she knew as a healer. He knelt in front of Kaede, placing Kikyo gently on the mat before him, "Do you know how to heal her?"

Kaede didn't hesitate to undo Kikyo's garments to examine the source of the wound. Sesshoumaru did not look away as Kikyo was bare before him. Kaede too worried about her sister to care at the moment, "What happened? She's alive?"

"I… _She_ does not have time for stories. Can you heal her broken ribs and internal bleeding or not?"

Kaede could hear the rush in his demand, "Yes I can help."

Sesshoumaru stood as Kaede rushed to recover whatever time she lost since Kikyo's wound. He walked outside and starred at the moon while Kaede had been working on Kikyo the last thirty minutes. He didn't know what compelled him to save her…

"_**Please**__… Sessh…Sesshoumaru…__**take**__me…"_

He closed his eyes and hung his head slightly, 'Of course… How long will her words haunt my soul?'

In a moment, no living being would ever witness, Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his eyebrows at his agonizing thoughts. This priestess had invaded every crevice of his body. He should walk away and leave her here in the care of her sister and Inuyasha. She had no place with him, Rin was about the only human company he could bare. He would not further invade his space with the company of a priestess. He stood tall, correcting the humiliating posture he was in only a mere few seconds ago. He started off back in the direction of his wards.

"I've done all I could do to stop the bleeding; her body should be able to stop the rest once she regains the powers she lost. She will continue to live again."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, taking in the younger sister's words. "She's not fully healed?"

"She suffered a very serious injury, she's not made of clay and bones any more. She doesn't heal overnight, and she is certainly no demon either. It will take at least six weeks for any ordinary human to recover, but for a woman like my sister… I give it two, possibly three weeks."

Sesshoumaru turned back to the hut and walked past Kaede, and kneeled to Kikyo. He started to slide his arms under her body, but Kaede put her hand over Kikyo's stomach.

"She needs a few hours' rest before ye move her."

He examined Kikyo with his eyes. Her kimono lightly draped back over her body, but he could see the bandages wrapped around her ribs and chest. He looked back up at the determine old bat. She had a look of determination in her eyes, she would not let Sesshoumaru leave so quickly.

Sesshoumaru pulled the blanket around Kikyo and sat down in the corner closest to Kikyo. He rests his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Ye were trying to leave her here were ye not?" Silence. "How did she become so injured?" Silence. "Will ye not even tell me how she regained her life?" Silence.

Defeated Kaede walked back over to her place of sleep, sliding into the covers, and closed her eyes. "Kikyo should know this, but sometimes she can be stubborn. It is important she stretches and moves once the pain lessens. She should be taking a mixture of ginger, honey, and Echinacea to avoid infection. Gentle massaging and capsaicin is good for the pain."

Silence.

With that Kaede drifted off to sleep, sure that the daiyoukai would be gone in the morning. Her sister with him. The least she could do was make sure he knew how to properly care for her sister. Kaede sighed to herself. Why did her sister always attract demons? She may be old but she's far from ignorant. She saw all the suffering Sesshoumaru thought he successfully hid. The concern for her sister was apparent. She did have to admit though, only a demon could provide her the protection of a high priestess such as her sister. It was ironic. The very beings that would stalk and hunt down Kikyo are the very beings only able to protect her.

...

Kaede woke, as the sun started to break the horizon, to an empty room. She was exhausted from last night, so she couldn't tell exactly when he left. She could no longer feel him or her sister. He was long gone by now. Kaede could feel the sorrow in her heart. Her sister was alive, yet she was ripped from Kaede once again. The Gods played a cruel game, and her heart just couldn't bare it.

Kaede rose from her resting place and started to clean up the mess she left last night. She could feel Inuyasha quickly approaching. No sooner had he appeared in her sense, he arrived. The curtain ripped to the side. His eyes full of fear.

He just starred at Kaede. He made no sound, he just looked around and inhaled the room. His eyes finally rested on the pile of unused bandages and medicine Kaede was holding in her arms.

Kaede could see the rest of them finally catching up to Inuyasha, "What was that about you dog?!"

A slim girl in a green skirt, long socks, and white shirt with a green collar and red bow slapped the back of Inuyasha's head. While it seemed to be full of passion and power, the hanyou didn't move an inch. Finally, realizing her ignorance, she could notice Inuyasha's grave stare at Kaede.

Two demon slayers and a Monk, accompanied by a fox demon and a cat demon, pushed past Inuyasha and Kagome into the hut. Sango quick to notice Kaede, "Who got hurt Kaede?"

The word hurt echoed through Inuyasha's ears, "Where's Kikyo?"

Kagome's heart dropped, "Kikyo? Kikyo was here?"

The younger demon slayer found a spot on the ground to stare off to, 'Lady Kikyo… She survived, but why hasn't she come back for me?' He recalled how she urged him to stay with Kagome until the time for her to get him. She narrowly slipped away while Kagome ran after Inuyasha, before either could notice. After the first month he and the others just figured she didn't survive. Yet, here Inuyasha and Kaede were here confirming her very existence. Her life even.

"So ye knew my sister was alive once more than, did ye Inuyasha?" Kaede ignored everyone else.

Inuyasha's face grimaced in shame, "It wasn't important…"

Kagome could feel her anger rise, "Wasn't important? You don't think that'd be important to me?"

Inuyasha avoided looking at Kagome, he knew she was hurt. Kikyo's life meant many different things for the two. It would drastically change their future, but neither knew in what way. And that is what scared Kagome, hell, it scared Inuyasha too.

Miroku stared intensely at Inuaysha, 'So that is where you really were four months ago Inuaysha.'

He recalled Sango and him being worried sick about their demon companion. He had disappeared without a word, for three days. He didn't even try to make a credible story. He just mumbled beneath his breath something about Totosai, swords, and training. But his face told a different story. He was in awe from whatever he had been doing. He was smitten like a shy school girl. Neither Sango or him tried to get him to talk about it. Neither of them really knew what had happened either. Miroku knew now, it only made sense. Kagome left, and Inuyasha ran off to see Kikyo for three days because she was alive again.

'I wonder what they did for three days…' a lecherous smile and a blush creeped on the monk's face.

Sango "accidentally" pushed her Hiraikotsu into Miroku's back, she knew that disgusting look on his face.

"Where did she go? Did she tell you?" Inuyasha tried to sound calm, but it wasn't working.

"No, she wasn't conscious the whole time she was here."

Inuyasha barred his fangs, "What did _**he**_ do to her? Where did _**he**_ take her? I can smell _**him**_ all over the place."

"Do you mean Naraku, Inuyasha?" Shippo finally spoke up.

"Nay, it was not Naraku." Kaede reassured the group.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.

Everyone looked shocked. Kagome probably the most confused, "Why is Sesshoumaru with Kikyo? Why is Kikyo alive?"

Again, she was ignored. "Kaede tell me what happened!" Inuyasha screamed in rage. His eyes seemed to flash red. Kagome couldn't get a good enough look.

"Calm down Inuyasha. She's in no harm. In fact, Sesshoumaru was concerned about her well-being, though he did not act like it. He was a gentleman, and sought out help for her. She broke her rib and had internal bleeding. He originally wanted Kagome's help."

"Me?" Kagome pointed at herself.

"Yes, he probably assumed you knew of medicine being my sister's reincarnation."

Kikyo's reincarnation. She hated that. Kagome look at Inuyasha and grabbed his arm, to bring him back to her. His face seemed hurt. He couldn't understand Kaede's words. Sesshoumaru, the cold-hearted Lord of the Western Lands, gentle? Concerned?

Sango placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder too, "Kikyo is safe Inuyasha. Kaede seems alright with Sesshoumaru having her. We must trust her judgement."

Inuyasha just shrugged off both girl's hands, and turned his back on them. He needed time to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate you all :)

Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru carried Kikyo close to his chest. He had waited as long as he could, but day was approaching. He couldn't get caught in a battle with Inuyasha and his friends. They wouldn't be able to defeat him, that was preposterous, but he wasn't sure if he could keep Kikyo safe. Out of harm's way in her condition. Out of Inuyasha's arms.

He could see pink flush her cheeks again, she seemed at peace. Or what seemed like peace compared to the horrible pain she had been in. The wind pushed strands of hair around her face, and made her shiver. He tried to bring her even closer, but too much pressure would probably aggravate her wounds.

In the distance, he could see Jaken and Rin. They were waiting for him as instructed. Jaken noticed his Lord very shortly after Rin shrieked his name. Both were caught off guard by the miko in his arms.

"Mi Lord! That's the priestess! Why do you have her?!" Jaken squawked.

"She's beautiful! It's because she's Lady Kikyo!" Rin cheered.

Sesshoumaru stepped on Jaken as he continued straight on his path, "It's time to return home again."

...

It took the rest of the day to return to Sesshoumaru's manor in the West, after abandoning the hike by foot. He didn't want to risk being out in the open for too long when he had a priestess in his arms, who still hasn't woken up.

He placed her in one of the rooms on the first floor. Rin had not left their side since Kikyo's joined their party. He looked to his side at her, "Rin."

"Yes Mi Lord?"

"If you wish to help, go find someone to make a mixture of ginger, honey, and Echinacea. Then have someone crush up capsaicin into a soup. Bring it back here when you're done. Set it by the priestess, and instruct her to take the medicine and eat her food when she wakes."

"Yes Mi Lord! Rin loves to help!" The little girl skipped out of the room to complete her mission.

Sesshoumaru left as well, there was no point in him waiting around for her to wake. He had better things to do with his time.

"Jaken."

"Yes Lord Seshoumaru?!"

"When she awakes, come get me. Stay with her until then, Rin will join you when she's done."

"But… but my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru shot Jaken a demanding look. Jaken shut his mouth. He didn't need to be on his Lord's bad side. He hurriedly stumbled into the room finding a spot by Kikyo.

It wasn't long before Rin came running in with a small bowl and a cup. "Master Jaken! You're going to wait till Kikyo wakes up too?"

Jaken sighed and shook his head, "Rin calm down right now! I will not deal with your insistent jabbering!"

"Sorry Master Jaken, I'm just excited to spend time with you."

Rin sat down next to Jaken after placing the food by Kikyo, "How long do you think it'll take for her to wake up?"

"I don't know Rin, humans are such fragile things."

Kikyo started to groan, slowly tossing and turning. "Look Master Jaken, she's waking up!"

Jaken scrambled to his feet and started out of the room, "I must inform Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Kikyo slowly sat up, her eyes trying to adjust to her surroundings. She grabbed her head to try and soothe the ache. As she lifted her arm she noticed the more pressing pain in her ribs which made her grimace.

"Lady Kikyo, you mustn't move around too much! Here take your medicine!" Rin shouted.

Kikyo looked at Rin. She remembered the girl, but she didn't remember the events that took place up till now. She slightly saw images of Naraku, but couldn't confirm if it were true.

"Rin? What am I doing here?" She asked in the sweetest voice, trying to hide all signs of pain.

"You were hurt Lady Kikyo, and Lord Sesshoumaru brought you here to heal. So please, take your medicine."

Rin scooted the bowl and cup closer to her. Kikyo looked down at it, "What is in this Rin?"

"It is a mixture of ginger, honey, and Echinacea. Then the bowl is capsaicin soup."

Kikyo smiled, "Where did you learn this Rin?" It reminded her of Kaede.

"Oh Rin doesn't know anything about this. Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to get it for you."

The response seemed to puzzle Kikyo. She was sure the demon knew nothing of medicinal herbs and pain relief. She didn't bother to ask Rin anymore about it, the little girl wouldn't know much more than that. It was then that Sesshoumaru walked into the room, "Rin. Go find Jaken and let the priestess alone for a while."

Rin stood up and bowed towards both Kikyo and Sesshoumaru, "Yes Mi Lord! Feel better Lady Kikyo, I can't wait to hang out with you more!"

Then off she ran out the door past Sesshoumaru. Kikyo watched as she left, 'Such a happy child.'

"What happened to me?" Kikyo wanted answers, as she still stared out the door where Rin had left.

"Naraku tricked you, and in the process, you got hurt. Is it not obvious?" Sesshomaru had no real interest in the topic.

It slowly started to come back to Kikyo. She remembered Sesshomaru grabbing her and then passing out, "So you saved me?"

Sesshoumaru stayed in silence, "How did you know what to give me for antibiotics and pain relief?"

"So Rin must have told you, I take it. Your sister is who I sought out to help your injuries."

"Kaede… So, she knows I am alive?" Kikyo whispered.

"Instead of asking questions, maybe you should show some gratitude."

Kikyo smiled to herself, "I don't think I'd call it gratitude as much as I'd call us even…"

Sesshoumaru turned to look the priestess in the eyes, "Even?"

"It only makes sense that you'd save me after leaving me to die the first time at Mount Hakurei…" Kikyo didn't sound bitter at all. She sounded more as if she was teasing him.

"I did not owe you anything then priestess, it made no difference to me back then if you lived or died."

"Oh? I suppose that means it makes a difference now?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head away from her. He didn't know what he meant by what he said either.

"It's ok, I hold no ill will towards you. It is as you said, you did not owe me anything. I am, however, grateful you changed your mind." Kikyo whispered to him.

"You hold no ill will about your death or all events surrounding me?" He smiled coyly. He felt the need to make her upset for the nonsense about her death.

Kikyo glared at him, "I don't know what you're talking about… oh I see. You're talking about what happened between us. I have easily forgotten about it…"

He could try and make her uncomfortable all he wants, but she was going to give him just as much hell if that's how he wanted to be.

He cracked his knuckles at his sides, and then crossed his arms, "Should I remind you?"

Kikyo grabbed at her kimono and clutched it close to her body, curling up in disgust away from him, "It'd be best you keep to yourself demon."

Kikyo struggled to stand and tried to make her way out of the room. Sesshoumaru still stood in front of the door. He allowed no exit for the priestess. She clenched her teeth both in pain and anger, "Move aside. I will take my leave."

"That's not wise," his voice lacking any emotions per usual.

"Enlighten me," she tried to stand tall. She would not appear weak in front of any man if she could help it.

"For one, you're still injured," Sesshoumaru took a step towards her, in response Kikyo stepped back, her heart started to beat fast. "Two, Naraku is still after you," he took another step, eliciting the same response as before from Kikyo, her heart beating faster.

"I've dealt with Naraku before on my own, and I will continue to do so." Kikyo tried to step forward, but Sesshoumaru didn't waver. He took two more steps towards her, and Kikyo took two steps back.

"You must have forgotten your history with the hanyou. Twice your life was taken by his hands. He would've succeeded a third had I not been there." A few more steps forward. He could hear her heart, it sounded as if it were going to break through her chest.

"I am seeking Naraku, just as you are. Naraku will continue to come after you. You're still injured, and even if you weren't. Naraku still has the heart of the priestess sealer as his weapon against you."

He stepped forward once more, Kikyo was pressed up against the bed she was just laying in and Sesshoumaru's body only a mere few inches away. She could feel his warmth from his body, and it only made the blood rush to her cheeks. Sesshoumaru slightly smiling at the reaction he was getting from her.

"You don't stand a chance." This time his next step caused Kikyo to fall back onto the bed. The sudden crash made her grasp her ribs in pain.

"You can't even handle a fall on a soft bed…" With this, Sesshoumaru turned and headed out of the room. He slid the doors closed as he left Kikyo to herself. He knew she wouldn't leave, but if she did try, she couldn't get far.

"So Lord Sesshoumaru, are you intending that we travel together?" Kikyo asked the empty space he once was in. She felt more pain in her ribs from all the moving around. She looked at the cup and bowl on the stand by the bed. It made a smile graced her lips to think about Sesshoumaru having Rin prepare her medicine to ease her pain. She knew there was no hidden meaning to it, but it made her feel better to imagine so. Kikyo took the medicine and sipped on the soup, being careful with her wounds. Soon she laid back down to get more rest.

…

Rin slowly opened the shoji into Kikyo's room, Jaken trailing behind her holding a tray of more soup and food. Rin collected the empty containers from earlier and replaced them with the new ones. She dropped the old ones onto Jaken's tray and the both were on their way out when Kikyo stirred awake.

"Rin?" Kikyo groggily asked.

"Lady Kikyo, you're awake!" Rin crawled into the bed with the her.

"Rin! You know our Lord said leave the priestess be! He would have a cow if you were in here bothering her!" Jaken squawked and jumped around, causing the empty bowls to bounce around the tray making a decent amount of noise.

"But Jaken, Lady Kikyo needs company. Besides, you're the only one making a fuss about it." She whined.

Kikyo was sitting up by now, she was smiling sweetly at Rin, "I would love your company Rin."

Rin smile stretched to both ears, "Lady Kikyo are you going to be joining us on our journey?"

"I'm not sure yet little one."

"Foolish! Lord Sesshoumaru would not prefer the company of a horrid human priestess."

Both Kikyo and Rin shot jaken a glare, "What would you know Master Jaken? Are you to say that Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't wish Rin to be around!?"

The little girl sounded hurt, "Why Rin, no! I don't know why, but Lord Sesshoumaru only deals with the likes of you!" He jumped about again making the dishes clank around once more against the tray.

The shoji slid father open, and the proud demon Lord stood glaring down at Jaken, "I thought I instructed you to be quiet, drop her things and leave."

Jaken dropped the tray to the floor and bowed at Sesshoumaru's feet, "Forgive me My Lord! I was just trying to tell Rin she wasn't supposed to be in the bed bothering the priestess!"

Sesshoumaru looked over to Rin, "Jaken grabbed your things and go. Rin you should leave as well."

Rin pouted and started to make her leave when Kikyo spoke up, "I do not mind her company. She could stay if she wished."

Sesshoumaru just continued to look at Rin, the little girl knew that he wished her to be gone regardless. She helped Jaken pick up the things and ran out the room after giving respectful bows to both the adults.

"You do not have to keep me away from her, I would do a child no harm. I figured you would know that at least." He knew she was referring to the fact she had saved Rin's life before.

"It is nothing more than making sure you heal as quickly as possible. We need to be able to leave without you slowing us down."

"So you do wish for me to join you?"

"I do not wish for you to join me, but it is in both our favors. If you wish to leave then so be it, I will not beg or force you to stay."

"Force me to stay? Is that not what you did earlier this morning?" She had recalled his standing in her way.

"I did not force you priestess. I advised you against your wish to leave, and after falling into the bed you never left."

Kikyo sighed, he was extremely prideful. He always found a way to make things not as they are. She looked down at her hands, "I guess that is what happened… it makes no difference. After all I was seeking you out before my run in with Naraku."

Sesshoumaru walked further into her room than he was before, "Seeking me out?"

"Yes, I had some questions that I figured only you knew the answers to."

"What possible questions could you have that only I know about?"

"The Sekkusufurawā…" Kikyo mumbled.

Images of that night flashed through both Kikyo and Sesshoumaru's minds. If they were pleasant or unsettling memories, neither one knew just yet.

"I thought you had forgotten about that night." He seemed uninterested, but he was extremely curious as to what she wanted to know.

Kikyo could feel the blush on her cheeks, "I wanted to know if you knew about the after effects of the flower… in particular to humans…"

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched, 'After effects? What could she possibly mean? Did she experience something after? Or did she continue to lay with other men because of the flower.' He felt his anger rise, but he wouldn't let it show.

"I don't know how it would affect humans… What effects are you feeling?"

Kikyo blushed again, "I uh.. can you tell me or not?"

He could sense she would not explain herself, "I haven't had prior experience with the flower until that night. I only know of the existence and nature of the flower. You'll have to seek out your answers from a much older demon that I."

'How unfortunate. I wasted all this time, and disgraced myself with his presence once again, only for it to lead to nothing.' Kikyo still stared at her hands, her hair fell off her shoulders and into her palms.

"Very well, what demon knows of this?" She demanded as she played with the locks that fell into her hands.

"A demon that despises humans, one that wouldn't be so reluctant to give you the answers you need. It's best you forget about it."

Inuyasha flashed in Kikyo's mind, "Forget about it…" She couldn't forget about it. She needed to know if she had a future or not with Inuyahsa. She needed to know if Sesshoumaru would plague her peace of mind for the rest of eternity as well.

He could see this answer disappointed her. It only sparked more of a curiosity into what was happening with her, "If you'd just tell me what ails you priestess, I might have an answer."

Kikyo shifted her gaze to him without moving her head, "The only answer I need from you now is a name and place."

"Cho of the Southern Flower Fields," probably the only straight forward answer he'd give her ever.

"Thank you, I shall part in the morning." Kikyo turned away from him laying back down in the bed.

"We will not be headed in that direction tomorrow or any time soon."

"I thought you said I was free to leave if I please," she questioned his intentions now.

She still stayed in the bed with her back towards him. Sesshoumaru glared at her back, knowing she could feel his eyes. "When you are better priestess, I will take you to see him."

Kikyo tensed up, why had he so easily given in. She heard him take his leave from the room. She wouldn't question it, she needed answers and was glad he would assist.

"Cho of the Southern Flower Fields," Kikyo reminisced…

'If she refuses to tell me what ails her so, I will take her to whoever she needs to answer her questions. That may be the only way I can settle my mind.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he retired to his own room. His mind kept replaying all the different scenarios that she could be talking about. All of them involving her being intimate with others enraged him.

…

Two weeks passed by and Kikyo was gaining her strength back and able to move around, as her sister had predicted. She spent majority of her time with Rin and Jaken. Jaken was always tasked with tending to Rin, so there were very few times he wasn't around the girls. Sesshoumaru rarely interacted with Kikyo, except for the few times they ran into each other on the grounds.

Kikyo had put Rin to bed. She sat on her bed and gently caressed the little girls back. She missed all of Kaede's life, and it hurt her to think about it. Being here with Rin only reminded her of one of the very big things that was taken from her. She fought the tears in her eyes.

"I suppose I'm still not used to being alive once more, my emotions are hard to control," she talked to herself. Something she found herself doing often these days.

She could feel Sesshoumaru waiting outside the room for her to leave. She raised from the bed and slowly shut the shoji into Rin's room, careful to not make a sound. She could see Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall starring off into the distance of his own lands. He didn't acknowledge her, so she figured he was waiting for her to leave so he could see Rin. She started to walk off when his cool icy voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Do you still refuse to tell me why you must go see Cho?" Sesshoumaru avoided her as much as he could these two weeks, he couldn't help but feel anger every time he looked at her face.

"You said yourself you know little about it, so I am sure you are not able to answer my questions."

"So you'd rather postpone our main priority to answer a silly question?"

Kikyo furrowed her brows, her body was still turned from him. Her future with Inuyasha was no silly matter to her, "_**Yes**_."

She once more started to walk off towards her room, "We leave tomorrow morning priestess." Kikyo kept walking away.

"Were you still forcefully drawn into sex after?"

His voice seemed off, not his emotionless tone that always accompanied him. Kikyo stopped once again and turned to look at him. Now was her chance, to rub Inuyasha into his face. Yet the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Something inside her heart begged her not to tell him about Inuyasha.

"No," it wasn't a lie. She wasn't forced into anything with Inuyasha, in fact, she is the one who willed it. Her reaction to Inuyasha has been something always true to heart, and had nothing to do with the flower.

With that she walked away and Sesshoumaru didn't stop her. He seemed somewhat relieved at her answer, and his anger subsided slightly. But something still wasn't right about her answer, she didn't lie, but maybe she wasn't completely telling the truth. What other reason could she still have questions about Sekkusufurawā?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Sorry it's been a while. I lost all motivation for this story and where I was headed. I did re-read everything to motivate me in to continuing. I did notice some spelling errors and reading errors. So, sorry for anyone who got lost at any point because the writing didn't flow right. To help, just in case you haven't caught on. Single quote marks like 'this' means the character is thinking this. Double quote marks like "this" is being said out loud. For the most part, anything italicized is a memory/flashback, or used as emphasis/sarcasm etc. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 6

Dawn was nearing and the group was already off. Kikyo was allowed to ride Ah-Un since Rin insisted she still be able to sleep in Kikyo's arms. It was only fair since Sesshomaru wanted to leave so early. Jaken pouted in the back of the group with a decent size knot formed on his head. He had thrown a fit about Kikyo, and he was corrected by his Lord. Kikyo gently caressed Rin's hair in her arms. She was at peace. She hardly ever recalled feeling this way. She wondered if she'd be able to live in peace after Naraku's demise, or would Naraku once again be the end of her. Maybe if everything worked out in her favor, Inuyasha would agree to end his hunt of Naraku and continue to live his life with her. Kagome did not belong in this era, it only made sense for her to return home to her family and friends. She frowned, "Naraku would never leave us be…"

"What are you whispering about," Sesshomaru asked.

Kikyo hadn't realized she had been speaking aloud, "Forgive me. I'm just talking to myself."

"Unless you have something useful to say, keep your musings to yourself."

Kikyo scoffed at him, "Why _forgive_ me _my_ Lord." The sarcasm was very apparent. She had been sincere in her apology, but as usual he had to be an arrogant ass. Kikyo was not one to point fingers, but she was positive, every road block in their "acquaintance" had been the pompous demon lord's fault.

"Why you, horrid priestess! How dare you insult the great Lord Sesshomaru!" squealed the usual insistent, brown-nosing imp.

Rin stirred awake from the shrill shriek of Jaken, "Shut up Master Jaken." She adjusted her position on Kikyo and once again went to rest. Jaken was about to open his mouth once more, but a cold gaze from Sesshomaru shut him up once again.

"Who is Cho?" Kikyo decided to interrupt whatever silent beating was going on between the two.

"An old acquaintance of Inu no Taishō." He addressed his father by his name other than hinting to her the blood relation. He wasn't ashamed of his father, on the contrary, he was proud of his heritage. Just disappointed in his fathers choices towards the end of his life. He just didn't feel the need to reveal much of his personal life to a priestess. It's not like she cared to know either. She never once bothered to hide her displeasure of him.

"Your father?"

"I see Inuyasha spared you no details all those years ago." Sesshomaru felt annoyed, a mere priestess who knew about his father. What else about his life did she know? He could only imagine the "praises" Inuyasha spat about him.

Kikyo's eyebrow curiously lifted, so Sesshomaru was completely aware of her relationship with Inuyasha. If it offended him in anyway, he was skilled in hiding it. She was fully aware of the animosity between the two. Taking her was probably more of a regret in his eyes or a victory over his brother. It was something she might be curious to find out about later, if he ever stopped being an ass. "Yes, I suppose not."

He declined to add any more to their conversation. Traveling in silence was more of his style, but he could sense that was not what she preferred at this moment. Figuring it'd be best to change the topic of conversation from family drama to the task at hand, he decided to stop her from asking anymore sensitive questions, "Cho has a vast knowledge of demon flowers. He knows everything there is to know, he's studied them his whole life."

"How long until we reach him?" He didn't answer her, if she wanted to go see Cho she will deal with whatever it takes to go see him.

{…}

Kikyo was staring up at the moon from her spot underneath a tree by the fire that she had created. Rin had been snuggled up next to Ah-Un who was resting closer to the fire. Jaken was snoozing on-top of the beast. Sesshomaru had left off into the forest, most likely brooding she imagined. It had been a few days since they had been traveling, and usually they would travel through the night as Rin slept on Ah-Un. Although, since Kikyo's arrival, Sesshomaru secretly attempted to pay attention to the needs of his human companions. As Kikyo no longer was of the undead, rest was a human quality she needed once more. It also wouldn't hurt to spare Ah-Un the added discomfort of carrying around a woman and child around every single night after traveling through the day.

"How much longer must I travel with him?" Kikyo asked herself. She didn't feel the hate that she first felt when he had played their encounter as a means to an end. Yet she knew that this partnership would only lead to trouble for the two. Whether it be mental or physical.

"I didn't know my presence disturbed you so," Kikyo jumped as Sesshomaru emerged from the forest behind her, his voice cutting through her soul. Her distain of him was no secret, but taking every shot to get under her skin was a new vice he had picked up since being with her.

"Lord Sesshomaru… it… it isn't that," Kikyo barley whispered, "It isn't you that disturb me, it is myself when I am around you that disturbs me…"

His ears twitched as she spoke. Did she mean that she enjoyed his company? It mattered not to him, and he'd rather not dive into the topic that is human emotions. A demon such as himself had no time to care about feelings of others. "Tell me priestess, what else has my annoying, hanyou of a brother, told you about our upbringing?"

She knew he wanted to know what she knew about him, and hoped that asking about his family would provide the same results. Kikyo smiled, though her gaze stayed fixated on the moon. "Are you worried Inuyasha revealed your deepest secrets Lord Sesshomaru?" Kikyo teased. She enjoyed the few moments where she could say something that would bother him. He was perfect at masking his feelings, but Kikyo was incredibly talented at reading others actions and mannerisms.

Sesshomaru scoffed and walked off to another tree away from Kikyo, "I have no secrets." He could see her smile even after he closed his eyes to avoid her unending gaze. He tried to imagine other images to get her smile out his minds eye. It proved to be a hard feat as ridding himself of the replays of their night of indiscretions. A night that still plagued his nightmares. One that only let up, if only slightly, once Kikyo had joined his side. He refused to find any correlation in that cause and effect.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you remember the first time you and I met?" She continued the conversation even though he clearly was done.

'Hmm, the first time we met,' he thought to himself. He remembered, as he remembered every encounter with her, each experience always etched in his memory.

* * *

_Kikyo was resting as she usually did in the clearing for Inuyasha. She heard a rustling in the trees, and saw a glimmer of silver hair weaving throughout the trunks of the forest. Kikyo smiled as she made her way over to the trees. Upon nearing the tree line, Kikyo suddenly felt the demonic aura. She immediately drew her bow and strung an arrow, releasing it into the thick of the trees. The arrow shone with a bright pink light striking the trunk of a tree tearing a perfect hole where it met._

_The man with the silver tresses stared at where the arrow had struck, his eyes were filled with what appeared as disbelief and distress. He had never felt such a powerfully pure aura before in his life. Had the arrow been a few inches to the right, and he had not been the skilled Lord Sesshomaru, it would have surely ended his life. He had been so careless not thinking he had needed to worry about a mere mortal woman._

"_Consider that your warning."_

_Her voice drew his attention back towards her. She stepped further into the tree line, just enough to be able to see who had been so powerful enough to sneak this close to her. Who in her carelessness, she confused for Inuyasha. Her mahogany eyes met his amber ones. Kikyo had put away the second arrow she strung on her bow once she saw his eyes. He could see the confusion in her face. They stared for what seemed like an eternity, before he finally broke their gaze and left._

* * *

"I remember," Kikyo's voice was barley a soft whisper.

He had remembered as well. He had only run into her because he heard of his brother's infatuation with a human priestess, and he had been curious. After his encounter with her, his curiosity boiled within him. He found himself occupying the outskirts of her village for days to observe her. He was so captivated by her power, a mere human who contained enough strength to arouse his own interest. He hated to admit it, she would be a formidable foe. He shortly casted away his curiosity and departed as he couldn't stand to see his brother around her. He didn't know why, but he knew that it deeply irked him to see Inuyasha with her. How such a pathetic excuse of a half-brother, could capture the attention of a woman with such capabilities. When Inuyasha embraced Kikyo on the dock on the autumn day, that was the last time he saw her before she fell at the hands of Naraku more than 50 years ago. He recalled how disappointed he felt when he heard of her demise by Inuyasha. Her powers were tenfold compared to Inuyasha, but as foolish humans do, she let her guard down because of her feelings. Over the 50 years he had pushed away all interest in her, and then when he finally saw her again, she consumed his mind with curiosity again. It didn't take long for him to be able to get over it, and she only crossed him mind occasionally throughout the past years.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kikyo, her mahogany orbs staring back at him the way they did that day. With the most expressionless face she opened her mouth, "That was the day I learned about you, let's see, what were his exact words… That pompous, arrogant, entitled, brat…"

Sesshomaru smiled and went back to his musings, his smile not unnoticed by Kikyo.

{…}

More days had passed, and Kikyo was stopped in the road tending to a man who had been attacked by bandits and left in the road. Rin was off to help gather herbs for Kikyo, and Jaken was off to fetch the water she so fiercely demanded from him. Sesshomaru had not wanted to stop, but Kikyo ignored his wishes and helped the man. Next thing he knew Rin had offered her assistance, and even though Jaken had argued, Kikyo had convinced him as well. He watched as she took care of this man she barely knew. How her will to continue on as a priestess has long been engraved in her soul, even though she technically was no longer one. He noticed the gentle way she touched the man to not aggravate any of his wounds. She smiled and offered sweet words of comfort to the stranger.

"Priestess, I know you know…"

Kikyo continued to tend the wounds as she ignored Sesshoumaru's words. She knew this man would not live, his wounds were too severe. She had sent Rin and Jaken off, so that Rin wouldn't have to witness it. The errand she sent them on would take a good forty-five minutes. Enough time for her to lay this man's soul to rest and then properly hide him. The man finally drew his last breath. Kikyo traced her hand down his face to close his eyes, and she whispered a prayer.

"Why do you bother being so nice?" Sesshomaru couldn't keep his thoughts to himself. He needed to know how her mind worked.

"I would love to show you this kindness my Lord, but only if you'd let me." He was taken back by her response. He didn't know how to respond back. She didn't look at him and only kept continuing to take care of the man's body. Her words always threw his mind amuck. He could never tell if she was only trying to get under his skin, or if she honestly meant the words she spoke.

"I suppose you'd like assistance in disposing of the body… I take it that's why you sent Rin and Jaken off?"

Kikyo finally turned to him with a soft smile, "Why if you're going to be so kind as to offer help, then I shall not deny it."

He knelt by her to grab the body by the collar of his top, avoiding her gaze, 'That smile.' But that smile quickly dissipated into a straight line of disapproval. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Kikyo forced out each syllable. She was going to attempt to remain civil even though she was infuriated by the way he was so carelessly "helping".

"Priestess, why have you decided to start formally addressing me." He noticed that shortly after joining them she began to use "Lord" more frequently. She had always insisted on the insults and her sarcastic resolve. It was unsettling that she decided to change her ways, he took it as a deceiving act on her part. He'd prefer she act her true ways, in that she despised all demons, as priestess' do. Being sure Kikyo was no different.

"Does it offend you?" She didn't think her addressing him in his proper formality would be puzzling to him. She could sense he took it negatively, when it was meant to be her olive branch with him. Traveling while being upset with each other was a pain, and she had hoped to patch whatever little regard they had for each other into a more smooth acquaintance at least. He clearly wasn't accepting of her kind gesture, but she wouldn't let up. There was a softer side to him she was sure she could break through to. Rin being living proof of this.

"Do as you please."

"I will address you as a Lord, respectfully so; and hopefully, one day you can address me as Kikyo, not just the insult of a priestess."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Me? Address you properly?"

{…}

Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the road. He closed his eyes, and seemed to be honing in on a feeling or scent he was getting. It wasn't long till Kikyo could feel what had stopped the Lord in his tracks. She turned to where he was now looking with eyes filled of detest and annoyance.

"Mi Lord, why have we stopped," Rin and Jaken both asked at once.

"Kikyo!" A scream echoed through the forest. Both Rin and Jaken now stared back in the direction they've just come from. A loan speck of red was starting to make its way fast towards them. Trying to keep up behind him were six other specks.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru hissed under his voice as he glared at Kikyo.

She could feel his gaze on her. This wasn't her fault; how would she have known Inuyasha was going to show up? She hadn't even known what direction she was headed. It seemed like it would take more than just proper formalities to reach a peaceful resolve between the two of them. Inuyasha… she was not ready to face him yet. Not without the answers she needed.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha was now standing a mere few feet away from all of them, "Kikyo why are you with Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha your company was not requested, take your leave." Sesshomaru had stepped forward, slightly in front of Kikyo.

"You heard our Lord! Take your nasty hanyou of a self out of here!" Jaken fussed as he thrashed his staff around. His tiny attempts at fear being unnoticed by the very hanyou he was trying to instill it in.

Inuyasha ground his teeth together, he couldn't explain the hate he was feeling watching Sesshomaru protectively stand in front of Kikyo. As if Inuyasha was a threat to her wellbeing. "Get out of the way Sesshomaru, I am not here for you." He took another step towards his arrogant brother, lifting one of his red sleeves up as if to prepare for a fight.

"Inuyasha!" A female voice called up, her body becoming more visible, "...Kikyo?" Kagome came to a halt. Hurt now plastered all over her face, "Of course…" It shouldn't have come as much as a surprise to her when Inuyasha darted off without waiting for any of them. Them being the rest of her group now just showing up as well. This was typical Inuyasha behavior when it came to two people: Naraku and Kikyo. He was still so tightly linked to his past, she wondered if she'd ever be able to help him overcome it and finally be at peace. She just wished Kikyo would disappear. It wasn't fair of her to think it, after all, Kagome was the only real out of place piece in this whole realm. She's the one who didn't belong, and maybe Kikyo surviving many close calls with death was a sign for her.

"Kikyo you do not have to stay with him and do whatever it is you're doing. I can help you, leave him. I can protect you from Naraku. I can help you with whatever it is you're doing." His voice was desperate. Seeing Kikyo with Sesshomaru was almost as upsetting as it was anytime Naraku had his filthy hands on her. He did have a secret respect and idolization for Sesshomaru, but it wasn't a very stable one when it came down to Kikyo. Suddenly any respect or leniency he could spare, vanished without a trace.

"Protect her? Shall we go over all the times you left her for dead?" Sesshomaru barked. How dare Inuyasha demean him and his ability to protect Kikyo? He was **_The_** Lord Sesshomaru. If anyone was capable of protecting someone and defeating Naraku, it was him. He was just waiting for Inuyasha to make the wrong move. He didn't usually need an excuse to put Inuyasha in his place, but the wrong words out of his mouth would make it even more rewarding.

Inuyasha withdrew Tessaiga, "What did you say you bastard?"

"Enough." Kikyo was starting to worry as she started to feel the tension rise. These were two of the most stubborn men in the universe, she was sure of it. Sesshomaru withdrew his own sword, "She is here by choice. She sought me out. Now leave. She does not wish to be in your presence."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Kikyo would never want to be involved with the likes of you!" Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword even tighter. He couldn't begin to comprehend the hatred he was feeling.

"Inuyasha, I am here by choice." Kikyo stepped around Sesshomaru, only an arm's length from Inuyasha now. She placed her hand on the top of the flat ridge of Bakusaiga encouraging him to sheath his sword. Her eyes seemed to talk with his as if saying, "I'll handle this." Sesshomaru put away his sword and stayed readily by Kikyo's side. The action enlisted a shocked response from the newcomers. Inuyasha making his response a disgruntled growl, more obvious than the others.

Inuyasha grinded his teeth together, "What? How could that be? What could Sesshomaru possibly have that you need?"

"Answers." Kikyo now placed her hand on Inuyasha's Tessaiga to get him to lower his weapon.

Inuyasha was so confused, "What do you mean Kikyo?" He finally sheathed his weapon.

"I have things I need to sort out Inuyasha, and unfortunately they don't involve you." She sounded distant, nothing like the Kikyo from the time they were re-united not long ago. Could this be because of her time with Sesshomaru. Had his sadistic, narcissistic, older half-brother done something to brain wash the woman he loved. Who only, a short time ago, wanted him to be with her. Could this possibly mean Kikyo had developing feelings for Sesshomaru. He shook his head violently. No, he wouldn't take this at all.

"Kikyo…" he didn't seem to accept her answer.

"Inuyasha I believe that is your cue to be gone," Sesshomaru interrupted the old lovers. He didn't want to deal with it anymore, "Priestess, we are going." With that, Sesshomaru turned around and began walking back in their original direction, Jaken and Rin following behind. He noticed Kikyo hadn't moved, but he wouldn't ask her again. He kept his focus, he waited to see if she'd follow.

"Inuyasha, I promise all will be sorted out soon. Then maybe we can revisit our talk from some time ago…" Kikyo whispered to him, hoping Sesshomaru couldn't hear, and confident Kagome and the others couldn't. Sesshomaru did hear though, he knew she had whispered trying to hide her words from him. Kikyo had left Inuyasha and once again followed suit behind him, 'What is your plan woman?'

"Kikyo," Inuyasha took a short run towards her, and then stopped when she was no longer in sight. He knew she was talking about being with him, as he had asked of her every day of those three days they spent together. He looked back at the replica of his past love, "Kagome."

She already had tears streaming down her face. He didn't know what to say or how to make this better. He could already feel the disapproving eyes of his friends as well. He would take the most intense, never ending battle over the situation he was now stuck in, any day. This, this felt like hell.

{…}

"We're here." Sesshomaru stopped several yards within the forest from a vast green field sprouted with millions of different species of flowers. Its name was deserving, Southern Flower Fields. Kikyo was glad she had finally arrived where she wanted to be. It only took a week to get here since leaving the West, and only a day and a half since running into Inuyasha. Although, Sesshomaru had always been silent, it was different than usual since the other day. Kikyo sensed it coincided with Inuyasha. She didn't want to think too much about it. She tried her best to not think so much about Sesshomaru. He drove her emotions wild, and yet she could never exactly specify what it was she was feeling.

"Rin, you and Jaken stay back here. Kikyo and I shall return later." Sesshomaru already started walking off leaving Kikyo behind to catch up. She had been caught off guard, she could count on her hand the amount of times he addressed her by name and not her insulting title. She figured he took their conversation of how they addressed each other to heart. Or he was fooling with her.

"Don't worry Rin, everything is alright. We are here visiting an old friend of Lord Sesshoumaru's." With that Kikyo walked off behind Sesshomaru, sparing another worrying glance behind her at Rin and the old imp. She was always worried about Rin after discovering she traveled with Sesshomaru. It was no place for a child to be wrapped up in the world of demons. It was also a shock to her, to discover how many times Sesshomaru left Rin to fend for herself with no help from the incapable Jaken. There was no doubt Jaken secretly cared for Rin and would risk his life to save her, but who was he kidding. Kikyo could be at her limit of her worst day, and Jaken would be no issue for her. Yet, somehow, things usually managed to be ok. She wondered if it had to account for the fact that Sesshomaru's presence around her was always well detected, and never too far off. Any demon would be a fool to risk it, but demons aren't that bright either.

"I advise you to still your tongue and let me do the talking at first." Sesshomaru's icy voice ripped her from her concern over Rin. Kikyo nodded and continued to follow behind him. This field felt never ending, they had been walking for ten minutes in silence, and she still couldn't see an end to the meadow where the mountains started, nor could she see the tree line where they had left the others. A thick fog that hovered around their legs above the flowers, started to develop. She stopped as Sesshomaru stopped. She could now feel an over whelming demonic presence. It wasn't quite as ominous as Sesshoumaru's or Naraku's, but it wasn't to be taken lightly either.

Strong winds blew through the fields and a figure started to rise in the distance from the ground. Kikyo had to use her arm to cover her eyes so that she could still see. When the winds finally subsided she could see iridescent butterfly wings on the man's back. His hair was black with streaks of the same iridescent color of his wings, and was starting to show gray from his age. When he turned around he wore a black kimono and hakamas tied on by a purple sash with silver patterns of flowers and circles. The color of his skin was a paler color of white than Sesshoumaru's, with what seemed was the slightest subtle tint of green. He had two antennas sprouting from his head, and a single dark green stripe on both sides of his face that ran from his antenna through his silver eyes to the bottom of his face. His face still looked young despite the obvious signs of age in his graying hair, and he was just as handsome as Sesshoumaru.

"I can't begin to imagine what reason you have for bringing a human to my home, especially you of all people, Sesshoumaru. A priestess at that," his voice was deep and mature. It sounded wise from all the years he must have been alive. His eyes only rested on Sesshoumaru, not once did he give Kikyo a glance.

"Cho, I have brought this priestess here because she would like to inquire about your knowledge of demon flowers."

The older demon closed his eyes, "What business do you have helping a human priestess? And what business does a human priestess have with demon flowers?"

The demon opened his eyes and in a matter of seconds was upon Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. The force of his arrival created a strong wind that sent all three of their manes wrestling in the air. Cho looked at Kikyo, his eyes widened. "Interesting. I've never seen such a beautiful human before…" Cho walked closer to Kikyo and leaned his face into hers. His nose was touching her nose as the wind came to a stop, "What do you wish to know priestess?"

Sesshoumaru put his arm up between the two, "I can't imagine you ever taking such an interest in women. Humans none the less." He mocked Cho's earlier mockery of him.

Cho threw his head back and laughed. He stepped back from Kikyo and starred at Sesshoumaru, "It's been many years since the last time we met Sesshomaru. While, I am the very man that cut down worthless humans on sight, I don't harbor such murderous instincts anymore. It's been such a waste of my time when it's valued more in other projects. What does it matter to you boy?"

Sesshoumaru barred his fangs, flashing every bit of dominance he had despite the age difference, "I still rule over the Western-Lands Cho, that much hasn't changed."

"Yes of course, Lord Sesshoumaru. I will honor your title, considering the history I have with your father." He coyly smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"Ask your questions so that we may leave," Sesshoumaru's voice demanded of Kikyo. Cho wasn't to be trusted around women, and more so, with any human. The less time they spent here the better.

Cho looked back at Kikyo. Kikyo glanced to the side at Sesshoumaru with wary eyes, and Cho could tell she would not ask while the Demon Lord was present. He looked back at Sesshoumaru, the smile was gone from his face, "I wish to speak to the priestess alone."

"That's not going to happen." Sesshoumaru hadn't once looked at Kikyo to even notice that she was one who had secretly made the request.

"I will not answer while you're around. You may rule the Western-Lands and be the son of one of my very close confidants, but remember your place in my lands where I rule. I suspect your father has taught you that much before his death."

Sesshoumaru reached for the hilt of his sword, he didn't care what ties this demon had with his father, no one talked to him this way. Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru, "I will not leave until my questions are answered. If you slay this man before I get to ask my questions then you will receive no aid from me against Naraku. If you wish me to leave with you then I urge you walk away as Cho had requested, my Lord, please."

Kikyo's formal addressing to Sesshoumaru sparked Cho's interest, and what made him even more curious was Sesshoumaru's compliance. The dog daiyoukai dropped his arm back to his side, closed his eyes, and walked off in the distance. He had stopped and turned back towards the two, his gaze resting intently on Cho.

Cho assumed the dog demon had walked far enough away, not fully aware of how keen a dog's senses were. Cho approached Kikyo once more, taking strands of her hair in his hand that rested on her shoulder, "How can I help you my Lady?"

Kikyo did not waver from the demon. If he was trying to illicit any type of response from her, then he knew very little of who she was, "Lord Sesshoumaru can still see us."

Cho's smile turned more lustrous. He never released her hair and continued to twirl it about his hand, "I know. That's what makes it harder to not do. I can just feel his anger. I've always enjoyed messing with the boy since his very beginnings, but to think of how much it bothers him when the object of my interest is a human priestess."

Kikyo slightly chuckled, "I don't think he cares much for your games."

Cho laughed as well, "I can assure you my Lady, I do not play games. Now what is it that interest you so, that you've convinced the Lord Sesshoumaru to bring you to me. Cho the Demon King of the Southern Flower Fields, I who despise all humans."

"Lord Sesshoumaru say's you're familiar with the Sekkusufurawā."

Cho's humorous look dropped to a more serious one and he released the strands of hair he was playing with, "How could you, a human, possibly know about the Sekkusufurawā?"

"Close to ten months ago, I had the misfortune of running into the flower and fallen prey to its…effects…" Kikyo could usually keep a stern facade, but any time she had to talk or think about that day, she couldn't help the heat that colored her cheeks.

"Interesting. Where?" He grabbed his chin as he anticipated Kikyo's answer.

"It was in the forest of the Middle Country. Far from where Lord Sesshoumaru said it should be."

"Yes, the Sekkusufurawā only grows on the peaks of the Demon Graveyard Mountains, and of course here." Cho motioned his arm behind him turning slightly so that she could see in the distance. In one lone spot of the meadow where there were three Sekkusufurawā growing.

"Was your experience with Sesshoumaru?" Cho approached Kikyo once again, getting closer this time. His amused smile from earlier, still exiled from his face.

Kikyo stopped looking him in the eyes for the first time since he finally acknowledged her existence. He took this as a simple yes, "You seem to already know a lot, priestess."

He seemed annoyed and bored with her once knowing she had been with Sesshoumaru. She had hoped this wouldn't hinder him from helping her figure out what was happening to her. She would continue on, even if he started to be more hesitant. "Does is have any after effects on humans?"

"After effects? No, it's not as if it is a poisonous flower. It just makes your body produce large amounts of estrogen, progesterone, and testosterone. The key hormones in driving arousal. But once the urged is satisfied, it stops. You return to your normal levels. Nothing more and nothing less. Lucky for you it was with someone as level headed as him. You'd probably wouldn't be here if any other demon had found you."

Kikyo's face dropped, "You seem disappointed in my answer priestess… please tell me your name."

"Kikyo…" she whispered.

"Kikyo… what a beautiful name, I have many of you growing in my garden… Well Kikyo, I take it you feel as if you're experiencing a negative effect from this flower?" His interest was peaked again seeing where the conversation was headed.

"As you're well aware of, the flower forces someone to seek out intimacy, which is what lead me to Lord Sesshoumaru. Some months after I tried to be with a man, whom I cared for on my own accord, I couldn't get past anything... beyond… him pleasuring me…" Kikyo's face was cherry red. She was so embarrassed of the words she was speaking. These were no words a high caliber priestess as herself should be uttering.

Cho was enjoying Kikyo squirm as she tried to explain what she was feeling, "I couldn't experience the pleasure I thought I'd be able to experience with this man. I can't help but think it's because of this flower. That maybe since it was my first time with Lord Sesshoumaru, I was somehow bonded to him…"

Cho laughed again, such a hearty laugh he clutched his stomach. "My Lady Kikyo, there are no such effects. I've studied this flower for many years, years beyond even your ancestors. I've seen if affect all types of people, human or demon. Male or female. So on and so on. The flower doesn't bind you to anyone, it is a one shot deal. You get horny, you have sex, it's done. But the experience is your experience, and it isn't swayed by some magical force. Your feelings are true to your heart."

{…}

Sesshoumaru's ear's twitched repeatedly. He could feel the anger swelling inside his chest. He was so occupied in his own emotions he suddenly noticed the small cloud of pollen that had creeped its way around both Cho and Kikyo. His eyes narrowed to slits as he watched Cho grab Kikyo's cheek in his hands, getting extremely close to her face.

{…}

"Thank you Cho, I appreciate your kindness. Now I must take my leave."

Cho grabbed Kikyo's face in his hand, his face was centimeters away from her face. "You're quite welcome my Lady."

Kikyo just noticed the cloud of pollen that had developed around them, she suddenly felt like her feet were glued to the ground. Her body felt heavy, and she didn't feel as if she could defend herself. Cho attempted to bring his face closer to Kikyo's, attempting to press his lips against hers.

"Cho, you filthy creep." Sesshoumaru growled as he came down towards Cho with his poison claws.

Cho laughed as he jumped back out of the way, "It is all harmless Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't think you'd care if I kissed her or not. I can even take her off your hands if you'd like?"

Kikyo felt her body revert to normal and she turned on her way out of the meadow back towards the forest, still slightly dazed. Sesshomaru glared at Cho, "Your taste in women is pour, Cho."

Cho smiled once more, "Interesting that you'd say that." Cho's laugh echoed throughout the meadow as he disappeared.

Sesshomaru followed Kikyo, she seemed distraught, all sense of direction gone. She didn't realize she wasn't walking back towards Rin or Jaken. Once completely out of the meadow Kikyo stopped and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't believe the results of this quest.

{…}

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to get up in Kikyo's face. His eyes glowed red with anger, "Do you play me for a fool priestess?"

Kikyo pushed his chest to get him to back up, but it only pushed her away. Sesshomaru had not budged, and he grabbed one of her wrist to keep her from pushing or pulling away more, "I heard it all priestess. It doesn't take a fool to figure out that the man you speak of is _**Inuyasha**_, my pathetic hanyou of a half-brother. Did you think you could use me to help your misfortunes with him? Get me to take you to see Cho and then leave _**me**_ to crawl back to _**Inuaysha?**_"

Kikyo tried to release his grip from her wrist, he was holding on to it with so much anger that his nails began to pierce her skin causing blood to slither down his hand, "I did not use you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's nails dug deeper, "Don't lie to me _**priestess**_! I heard you tell Inuyasha that after your business you'd leave."

When he finally started to raise his voice it made Kikyo flinch, "Let me go!" Kikyo released a small amount of spiritual energy to persuade Sesshomaru to release her arm. Sesshomaru didn't relent, he just allowed the energy to burn his hand. "What does it matter to you anyway?!" She was on the verge of tears, they gathered at the brim of her eyes. She would not allow them to fall though, despite how wild her emotions had been since her rebirth.

That was when Sesshomaru's face calmed, but his eyes still glowed red. He released Kikyo's arm and turned to walk off, "You are right priestess. It matters not to me if you wish to be with him. You have served your purpose, and as I said before, you are free to leave whenever you wish."

"You dog!" Kikyo shouted.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. His anger once again boiling over, and he was again in front of her in the blink of an eye. This time he had pushed her against a tree, "Why do you continue to test your luck with me woman?" His voice laced with anger.

"I do not deny that I experienced a moment with Inuyasha after you, and I do not deny that I sought you out with the intention to see if he and I had a future. But you insist on being oblivious to that which is right in front of you, and to that which was plainly said if you truly had been ease dropping on my conversation with Cho."

Sesshomaru had Kikyo's arms above her head in one of his hands, and his other had his claws pointed at her throat, "You are not making sense woman."

Tears begged to fall from Kikyo's eyes, yet she held her ground, "I thought of you the whole time I was with Inuyasha! I could only come to climax thinking about you being inside me!"

Kikyo suddenly felt Sesshomaru's lips upon hers. He came down on her as she barley finished speaking. Without even thinking her body reacted to his willingly, and melted into his kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kikyo walked in silence behind everyone. Rin had come to walk with Lady Kikyo, she had noticed she hadn't been herself since coming back. Her Lord had also been acting strange. She grabbed Kikyo's hand and silently skipped by her side. She wasn't going to pester, but she wanted Kikyo to know she was there for support. Kikyo smiled down at Rin and went straight back to what she was only preoccupied with before.

* * *

_Sesshomaru had released Kikyo's arms from above her head, as they both still locked lips. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck and used her other to slide into the back of his hair and pull his mouth farther into hers. Sesshomaru slid her kimono off her shoulders as he released her sweet lips to kiss the nape of her neck. His hands ran down the curves of her body and stopped at her hips. He grabbed her left leg to wrap around his waist as he pushed her further back into the tree with his hips, his body pressed up against her. Kikyo could feel his erection pressed against her thigh. She maneuvered her body to where he was positioned in between her inner thighs, both only divided by the thin material of their hakamas. Kikyo started to rock her hips back and forth to rub against him. Sesshomaru let out a low growl of approval, and left her neck to return to her mouth. This time slipping his tongue in as she was moaning from the slight pleasure she was experiencing from her rubbing against him._

_Sesshomaru grabbed her hips, helping her grind into him. Kikyo's hands slid to the waistband of his hakamas, running one finger between the fabric and his skin. He let out a small shudder in her mouth. It was when Kikyo attempted to rid him of his hakamas that he grabbed her wrists and stepped back from her. He took a deep breath in and ran a hand through his hair to collect himself. Without a word he turned his back to her and started to walk away. Kikyo fell to her knees, in confusion, suddenly she felt cold without the warmth of his body pressed against her. It felt lonely, "Sesshomaru?"_

_Sesshomaru barley turned his head to look back at her when he heard his name. "Tell me priestess, how long ago?"_

_Kikyo furrowed her brows, "What?"_

"_Answer me." He knew she knew what he was talking about. It had only been a matter of minutes since they were in each other's faces arguing._

_She figured he was talking about her being with Inuyasha, "almost five months now."_

"_Did you pleasure him with your mouth?" The words spilled out of his mouth, he hadn't a chance to stop and think about it._

"_No." _

"_Did he pleasure you with his mouth?"_

"_Yes."_

_The words stung, but he had wanted to know, "and what else? Was he given the opportunity to release his seed in you?" Letting the words fall off his tongue were almost as bad as picturing everything he was imagining..._

"_No. It didn't go further than me…"_

_Sesshomaru nodded his head and continued to walk away back to where they left Rin and Jaken._

* * *

She didn't understand what had happened, she replayed the scenario over and over in her head. She could only come to the conclusion that he was still angry with her, but when he had kissed her it seemed as if she was forgiven. Hell, he still allowed her to travel with them. It didn't make sense. What was he playing at? Was he getting back at her? He hadn't spoken another word to her after that. Just returned back to his regular unemotional self it did hurt her, to feel as if she hurt him. The anger in his face terrified her, she has never coward in fear for any demon, but his face…She shook her head to rid her of these thoughts. She had more important things to worry about.

If what Cho said was true then the way she felt with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was her own self, and not that of a flower. She had always believed she was so in love with Inuyasha there could never be another man in her heart, but here she was experiencing feelings for his older brother. A Demon Lord at that. She still felt something for Inuyasha, but maybe they were feelings that would never go away. Maybe when she was intimate with him her body was trying to tell her that she didn't love him anymore, and that he'd always remain her first love, that was it. Perhaps it was for the better, because Kagome was still in the picture. Kikyo knew Inuyasha loved her too. It is possible he is in the same denial as Kikyo, that he was confusing his long-term endearment to what Kikyo meant rather than what he felt currently in the present. Or maybe sex just confuses the shit out of people. Especially, your first time. Kikyo let out a long sigh.

{…}

Sesshomaru heard Kikyo let out a loud sorrowful sigh. He knew she was struggling with her own thoughts and feelings, and what he was thinking and feeling. He too was thinking about their argument after visiting Cho. He scolded himself for feeling anything at all about the situation. It's not like he had made Kikyo his personal possession. When they had parted ways the first time, he even spoke of her being with other men and it hadn't bothered him the slightest. This was also months ago. So why was he acting like she had wronged him?

When she admitted to thinking of him when she was with Inuyasha, he had felt as if he had won a battle over Inuyasha. A battle neither of the brothers knew they were participating in. He couldn't help himself, he wanted her right then and there. He would have too, but when she had gone to remove his hakamas a pain shot through his heart. He started to imagine Kikyo with Inuyasha. He couldn't shake the thought. He felt it again, betrayal. That's how it felt when she was speaking to Cho, and that's how he felt towards her. She tried to be with that Hanyou. He somehow felt like the sloppy seconds, the runner up for her. He refused to feel this way, or be her back up plan. That's why he had stopped it. He needed time to figure out what this meant for him. He had wanted to tell her to leave him, and go back to Inuyasha. But he couldn't speak to her after she told him that Inuyasha hadn't completely foiled her. The words wouldn't leave his mouth, so he just walked off. He hoped she'd follow, and she did.

{…}

"Master Jaken, where are we headed?" Rin was hanging half-way off Ah-Un upside down, kicking her feet around in the air.

"We are finally off towards Naraku, now that we are done with the priestess' silly business." Jaken stating matter-of-factly, his hands crossed into his kimono, his eyes shut, and nodding up and down.

"Now Jaken, I figured we would be past all the insults by now? We've spent what? Almost more than a month together now? I show you respect, and I most certainly show your Lord his respects. What more will it take?" Kikyo joined in.

Jaken tripped over himself, "Whyy…"

"Yea Master Jaken, Lady Kikyo is a part of our group now. You must show her respect, as you do Lord Sesshoumaru and I!" Rin now stood right side up glaring daggers at Jaken.

Jaken made a very loud gulping sound, "Uh… I guess I can address you by your name… Ki…Kikyo." It was as if he'd tasted something fowl. Immediately he started to rub her name off his tongue with his hands as he ran in circles, spitting into the air. Rin wasn't pleased at all and she jumped off Ah-Un and began chasing him with a raised fist in the air. When she successfully gave him a knock to the head she boarded her stead once more.

Kikyo smiled at Jaken, "You're still alive, look at that." Jaken huffed and turned his head away from her. Smiling to himself once he thought she couldn't see. Her smile was contagious; he had grown quite fond of her since she's been around. He only had put up so much bickering to maintain appearances. She was growing to be a respectable ally to have around.

Sesshoumaru kept to himself, always in his own thoughts. He felt as though he had recovered from the small ache that bothered him about Kikyo and Inuyasha. He avoided being alone with her as much as possible, and kept their conversations straight to the point and quick. He had decided that he'd pay no attention to Kikyo and her feelings. He wouldn't acknowledge them or allow himself to acknowledge any feelings towards her either. She respected his wishes. He noticed she never tried too hard to get his attention. She let him be when he walked off by himself. At night when Jaken and Rin slept, she only gave him a slight smile if their eyes happened to ever meet. In which his response was to pretend he never saw her, but she never fussed about it. She never demanded he talk to her, demanded he apologize for how he might have over-reacted. Although, he firmly believed, he had not over-reacted.

"My Lord! The sun is setting, and Rin would like very much to go search for food before it gets too dark."

Sesshomaru looked towards the West where the sun was ascending down from the skies. He gave Rin an approving nod. She jumped off Ah-Un and started off into the forest. Before Sesshomaru could even say a word, Jaken was already off ready to follower her, "I know mi Lord!"

"Wait Jaken, I can assist young Rin." Kikyo was already to her feet and off before Jaken could object. Jaken then grabbed the reigns on Ah-Un and allowed him to go rest wherever he pleased. He starred at his Lord, who just continued to stare off in the direction Kikyo had walked off too.

"You have something to say Jaken?" His eyes still firmly planted in the distance.

"Uh.. no mi Lord! I just.." Jaken was struggling to avoid saying anything that might end up resulting in a fist to his head.

"Spit it out Jaken."

"Ah! Yes mi Lord. I was just wanting to share, that she is a very noble and powerful priestess. You always have good taste!"

Sesshomaru was now glaring at Jaken, his gaze scarred the little imp. He was fumbling his staff between his hands as he tried to regain his composure, "What are you implying Jaken?"

Jaken dropped the staff and fell to his knees, "Nothing mi Lord! I know you wouldn't lower yourself to mate with the likes of a human! I'm just saying she will help us succeed in our quest against Naraku! Is it not the priestess who Naraku fears more than anything!?"

"Are you to say I can't defeat Naraku on my own?"

Jaken just rambled on about apologies and how ignorant he was, Sesshomaru just stepped on his head as he walked off to go be alone in his thoughts once again. Jaken left crying on the ground an outstretched hand in the direction of his master, "Mi Lord!"

{…}

Rin and Jaken had eaten their fill of fire-roasted fish and mushrooms. Rin was passed out on Kikyo's lap, snoring. Jaken followed suit with Ah-Un. Sesshomaru who was back from his brooding, and standing away from Kikyo looking off into the distance. They had taken a minor break as Rin was ready for food and a nap. "I'm ready to know about your history with Inuyasha, priestess."

He didn't start the conversations too often, so when his voice carried through the silence it had startled her, "The past is not relevant to how things are now."

"Don't flatter yourself, I only wish to know how it all relates back to Naraku." He was curious as to why Naraku feared her so much, she was indeed a powerful priestess, but it didn't explain why he took so long to finally strike her down at Mt. Hakurei. He was also curious as to her relationship with Inuyasha before both of their demise, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Ah, I see. Sometime during my relationship with Inuyasha I discovered a bandit in cave. He couldn't move, his body scorched from head to toe. His name was Onigumu, and his only goal was to recover and take me away with him. His fondness of me turned into such an evil greed he allowed himself to be overcome by demons so that he could have a fully functional body again. Naraku was created, and his only intention was to steal the Shikon Jewel to become a full fledge demon to end my life. Somehow he had found out that Inuyasha and I agreed to exchange the Jewel for his life as a human. That was when it happened. He had tricked both of us, and it ultimately left us to our death."

She had omitted everything he had actually wanted to know, "To become human… What a foolish wish."

"Foolish in that he wanted to rid himself of his demonic qualities, or foolish to want to spend his life with me?" She was looking at him now.

"Both," he could feel her staring at him and he could feel the pain she felt when he had regarded being with her as a foolish wish.

"I see… Tell me Lord Sesshomaru, have you ever been in love?"

Her question had caught him off guard, "Love. Such a pitiful human quality. Demons don't understand the concept of love."

She didn't know what hurt worse. The idea of being with her foolish or the idea that Sesshomaru could never love. He knew how to remain indifferent, and it drove her insane. She decided to just let him be, and rest some more. When Rin had awoken from their nap, they continued on their venture. All leads they had of Naraku were gone. Kikyo could no longer detect his demonic aura anywhere, and she hadn't bothered to ask Sesshomaru if he still knew. Most likely he'd just ignore her, pretending that he knew where he was headed.

"Lady Kikyo," Rin ran to catch up to her.

"Yes Rin?"

"Are you in love with Lord Sesshomaru like the other women?"

Kikyo was taken back by the girls rather bluntness. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well usually the older women who seek out Lord Sesshomaru are in love with him."

"Rin would you stop your incessant chattering!" Jaken squawked. He was sure that Sesshomaru would not appreciate this.

Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken, "At first there was that Sara woman, she was a human. She sacrificed her body to demons so that she could confess her love to Lord Sesshomaru."

"I see… and there's more?" Kikyo was extremely interested.

"Oh yes. There was the wind demoness Kagura. She was always coming around Sesshomaru, especially near the very end of her death. Lord Sesshomaru tried very hard to save her… but he was too late."

"Kagura…" Kikyo whispered as she stared at the back of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could feel her eyes on him. He could always feel when she was looking at him. It was this nagging feeling in the back of his head. He didn't interrupt Rin's chattering. By now he knew what Kikyo was thinking, but he figured anything he said couldn't really explain either situation, nor did he have to. He was the infamous Lord Sesshomaru. He owed no one anything. Especially the likes of a human priestess.

"So, is it safe to assume Lord Sesshomaru loved them back?" Kikyo asked Rin. She had seemed happy revealing all of this to Kikyo. While Kikyo had a hidden motive behind asking, she also wanted to indulge Rin in her gossip.

So, he was right. Sesshomaru figured Kikyo was trying to figure out if he had been lying to her earlier. If he was just telling her that he wasn't capable of love as a way to keep her at a distance from him. How convenient Rin had decided to bring up the women in his life who loved him.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru loved them!" Rin rose her hands in the air and made a huge motion with her arms as if showing the amount of love, he had for them. Jaken just huffed to himself and crossed his arms. How foolish it was for Rin to think their Lord had ever been in love. He was about to speak up and correct her, but lately the way their Lord was acting about Kikyo, he wondered if, in fact, he had missed everything and it was all love.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself. There was no doubt that's what Rin thought. She construed all his acts of savings and sparing lives as signs of love. Perhaps that's what she interpreted as love from him, because of her circumstances. He noticed Kikyo hadn't said a word after that. He wondered if he should attempt to explain to her when they were alone. What explanation does he owe her though? He wasn't one to explain his reasoning's or feelings.

"You know, I was once told demons don't understand the concept of love and can't possibly experience it. I wonder if I was lied to." Kikyo finally spoke up. She had confirmed his suspicions. She did think that he had purposefully lied to her.

"How preposterous! Of course demons can understand love, they just have no need for it." Sesshomaru sighed, in came Jaken, who had a knack of making things worse.

"Thank you Jaken for clearing that up for me. I shall be sure to pass this information on to my friend who seems to have gotten it wrong." Kikyo had this sarcastic smile on her face.

Before Sesshomaru could raise a hand to Jaken, he picked up on a demonic scent. It appears Kikyo noticed it too as she had already prepared her bow with an arrow. She stood protectively in front of Rin and Jaken, "Jaken get ready to take Rin away from here."

Laughing echoed throughout the mountains the group had reached. As the laughing grew louder, Kikyo kept backing up Rin towards Ah-Un. On the peak of the smallest mountain two men held one another's arm to use each other as a weight to keep from falling off the steepness of the peak. Both had round ears on the top of their head, in the fashion Inuyasha has his. One of them was a blonde bear demon and one a brown bear demon, but exact replicas of the other.

"Jaken leave with Rin now." Kikyo demanded. While Sesshomaru never was one to send them away for safety, she didn't feel comfortable battling around them.

"I am the Great Bonju!" The blonde one screamed, motioning his arms as if revealing the splendor of himself.

"That would make me the Great Monju!" The brown one followed copying his brothers motions.

Both jumped off the cliff with an over exaggerated flip and landed in front of the Demon Lord and miko. "What do you want with us?" Kikyo still had her bow strung, deciding to rest her arrow on the blonde one. Sesshomaru hadn't bothered to draw his sword or grab its hilt in preparation. Kikyo was merely a human, she always had to be prepared. Even with just mediocre demons as this.

"We have come here on behalf of Naraku, but he didn't tell us that you'd be accompanied by the well-known Lord Sesshomaru." The twin brothers spoke at once.

"Oh well, it makes no difference to us," Bonju cheered as he sprinted off at Kikyo.

Kikyo had released her arrow and Bonju just barely missed it as he jumped in the air. He used the assistance of gravity to bring him down fast towards Kikyo, his claws fully erect coming for her face, "Bear claws!"

Sesshomaru pulled Bakusaiga from its sheath, attempting to leap towards Kikyo to assist her. Monju jumped in his way with his claws crashing into the ground as he screamed, "Bear claws!" Kikyo was able to shoot another arrow to force Bonju to advert his attack off to the side of her.

"Do not make battling these weaklings a task for me priestess," Sesshomaru hissed at Kikyo. She rolled her eyes. He was referring to the fact that he would have to protect her if she couldn't keep up the twin demon brothers.

Monju corrected his posture standing in between Sesshomaru and Kikyo. He held his erected claws palms up at his sides, "Don't be silly now. You will not be able to assist the priestess, as you will be busy with me."

"Do you think you'd be able to stop me from reaching her?" Sesshomaru, annoyed by the simple demon's accusations.

"We are no fools to who you are. While the task will be a difficult one, it can be done. Besides. I only need to hold you off in time for Bonju to end the worthless woman's life… Minemo!" The bear demons body seemed to vibrate, his body started to stretch into multiple copies of himself. A group of 12 replicas stood between Sesshomaru and Kikyo. Sesshomaru's eyes turned to slits. The twins weren't set out to end their life by his hands, their only focus was Kikyo, and they were going to try every trick in the book to accomplish the task.

Kikyo clenched her bow in her hand, she had battled demons all her life. Hundreds at a time even. She didn't understand why she suddenly felt so uneasy about the fact that Sesshomaru was pre-occupied and she most likely was left to fend for herself. Maybe she was comforted by the fact the demon had her back since they've traveled together. Maybe she was more cautious of this new found life she had.

Bonju walked slowly towards Kikyo, despite her arrow strung directly towards him, "Do not resist my dear. I will grant you the gift of a quick death if you'd just surrender yourself. If not, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to make you suffer."

"I've fought worse scum then you and your brother." Kikyo spat. She released her arrow, and due to the close proximity to each other, Bonju didn't react quick enough. Her arrow caught his arm as he leapt away. He let out a ghastly yell as he held his arm that was bleeding from the purification powers.

"You bitch. I will show no mercy."

"I'd choose your actions wisely. Even if I miss, if my purification arrow is close enough to your body, you will feel its affects."

Bonju growled at Kikyo. He knew of her abilities, even before encountering Naraku. He just needed to distance her from Sesshomaru as Monju and him planned. Then Monju would join him, leaving his other clones with Sesshomaru to strike down Kikyo. He just had to get Kikyo to continue off in the opposite direction, but it was hard if he couldn't get close enough to her without being hit. Bonju clenched his fist and struck the ground, the impact causing a crack that shot towards Kikyo. Forcing Kikyo to retreat further back away to avoid the hit.

"That is alright. I shall keep my distance from your spiritual powers and arrows." Bonju assured himself even though he was talking to Kikyo.

Bonju continued his far range attacks drawing Kikyo closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. He seemed satisfied in his progress as he smiled once Kikyo could no longer retreat any further. Monju dropped in suddenly by Bonju, "The dog has been distracted Bonju. Are you ready to end this and retreat? He won't be occupied for long. I fear the longer we stay, our lives are more in danger."

Bonju nodded his head in agreement, "Let's end this brother."

Both brothers ran at Kikyo, their claws raised in the air as they both approached her from the right and left. Kikyo steadied an arrow at Bonju, and waited to release her arrow and then used her bow to deflect Monju at the last second. The arrow struck Bonju through his chest as he screeched in pain, and soon disintegrated into ash. The barrier around Kikyo's bow had thrown Monju back. Monju stumbled back up to his feet, "Bonju! Why you'll regret that, you whore!"

Monju in a fit of rage charged at Kikyo once more, but before he could make it to her, a green light whip wrapped around his throat and pulled him back onto the ground. Next thing he knew, Sesshomaru was standing above him his claws pointed at his neck, "It's not like Naraku to send such weaklings to do his bidding."

Kikyo was now standing at Sesshomaru's side, a new arrow strung and directed at Monju, "Tell me. What was the point of this attack? Why has Naraku not come to get me himself?"

Monju just smiled, "Like I know."

Kikyo cared not for the games, she released her arrow and ended Monju's life. "It appears that Naraku is done waiting around. He will continue to send demons to do his bidding, since he can't himself. Although, it does appear that he doesn't know that we have taken each other's company."

"Let him, maybe all his failed attempts will draw him out. I can finish him, and you can be on your way," Sesshomaru stated.

"On my way… I see. I suppose that is what you prefer? Considering the only reason, I am with you, is so that Naraku will bring himself to you." Kikyo's words laced in contempt. She was tired of him disregarding her as a nuisance.

"Did you confuse my actions for something other than that, priestess?"

"Most men, especially demon lords of your status, don't just throw themselves at human women like me. I guess the intent was lost in translation somewhere along the way..."

He felt a tiny surge of anger pump throughout his veins, "I was just proving to you that I was right about what I said when I took your innocence and what you admitted to me about your night with that disgusting half-breed."

Kikyo felt the anger boil up in her as well, "Is that all it was to you?! Just trying to teach me a lesson?"

He continued to act as if any intimate interaction between them was just a step to humiliate her and her morals, "Of course woman. I could never harbor such pitiful feelings towards you."

The words shot through Kikyo's heart. She didn't know what kind of answer she expected, 'What am I doing...? Why am I burdening myself with this youkai? I'm not ignorant to my feelings. Am I really falling for this demon who holds nowhere near the same emotional status towards me? Are these feelings even real? Maybe it's just lust and not love. I am still human after all. My body has desires, and maybe I'm confusing those desires with something stronger.' Kikyo clutched the bow in her hands, and lowered her face to cover her eyes with her bangs. Sesshomaru continued to watch her.

He wasn't familiar with emotions; he didn't know if this whole time Kikyo had been trying to admit to him she had feelings or just trying to get under his skin about his lack of self-control that one incident. He couldn't help but feel a sense of wanting her to be admitting she held some feelings towards him. Maybe it would help subdue the anger he felt about her being with Inuyasha. Kikyo started to slightly chuckle. He couldn't tell if it was a sarcastic chuckle or literal one; her masked eyes still hiding under her bangs. He watched her lips move as she spoke, "Of course. I understand you could not possibly love me as you did Kagura or Sara…"

Sesshomaru was taken back. He just couldn't understand what she meant by that. Did she want him to love her? Did she want him to care about her? Or did she want him to deny her assumption of love towards the other two women? His mind rattled. He would never admit it and he would never let it show, but this woman's feelings confused him more than anything. He knew how other women felt, and he could read into their every word and move. It was like their intentions and feelings were clearly written in black ink all over their face. If it was possible, this woman, particularly, he could not read at all.

"Fine then. What is it you want from me, miko?" He'd act as if he was just entertaining her, not that he wanted to know.

"What do I want from you…" she slowly repeated the words out loud as if that was the only way she could grasp their meaning. What did she want? She was just battling with herself moments ago about this. She was still unsure of what she truly wanted. Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? She could feel his impatient gaze trying to read her stoic face. Was he just toying with her? Her anger came to its limit as the thought again that he might have just been toying with her this whole time to prove that she couldn't experience bliss with anyone else but him. That he'd never grace her with such a night again.

"Do you really think you are such a blessing to humanity? Such a blessing to me?! Hear me now _Lord Sesshomaru_, if you think that I wouldn't be able to have pleasure in another man's arms then lay with me now again, after I've been with your brother. Let us see then how I feel. Let us see if I truly find you better, and not just the fact I am a priestess who found being with a daiyoukai erotic enough to use that as an aphrodisiac to enhance my experience with your _brother_. Not that it was you."

It was as if she was begging him to kill her with his own hands. She knew exactly what to say to him to make him just as infuriated with her, "Psh! I, Lord Sesshomaru, promised you shall never experience such a night with me ever again!"

Kikyo smirked at him, "Of course. As I suspected. You're scared. You don't think that it's you at all, and that I'll find that my partial experience with Inuyasha was more satisfying than my full experience with you." Kikyo turned her back towards him and started off.

His anger flashed as blood red in his eyes. He snatched her wrist and pulled her towards him aggressively. The pressure on her wrist sending pain up her arm, "Insolent, vile woman. How dare you say such things to me? I am not scared of being compared to that hanyou. I am far superior in _every_ way."

Kikyo still smirked at him despite the pain, "Then take me Lord Sesshomaru." She demanded. It sent a shiver down his spine. His anger still boiled, but he couldn't help being aroused by this twisted foreplay. "Take me." Her anger and demands stimulated him. Yet, he didn't act. He just gripped her wrist tighter, and couldn't bring himself to do anything more than that. Even though every molecule of his body urged him to take her, and dominate her. To shove her words back in her mouth and teach her a lesson.

Kikyo scoffed at him, "As I thought. You're scared." She ripped her arm from his grasp and continued to walk off to find Rin and Jaken. She slightly turned her head as she walked away, "The offer still stands when you decide to man up. Prove such atrocious claims you spout so confidently at me. Then maybe I can tell you what it is I want."

His orbs returning to their amber color. He smirked. Such arrogance and confidence she had. He had to admit, her defiance was charming. She almost got him. He almost played right into her trap. She wanted him to take her, she straight up asked for it. He just didn't know why. He watched her curvaceous figure walk off out of sight, a smile still graced his face.


End file.
